SETTING THINGS STRAIGHT
by sue1982
Summary: SETTING THINGS STRAIGHT. After Harry,Ron,Draco and Hermione have lost everything in the war they decided to take one last chance to set things straight and try to save those they have lost, they use a very ancient spell that they have found in the black library to go back in time and prevend it all from happening again,will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR

this story contain sex boyxboy love,violence,death if you don't like this type of story,s don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry potter canon

DESCLAIMER; i do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROLLING AND CO.

SUMMARY;

Setting Thing's Straight.

After Harry,Ron,Draco and Hermione have lost everything in the war they desided to take one last chance to set things straight and try to save those they have lost, they use a very ancient spell that they have found in the black library to go back in time and prevend it all from happening again,will they succeed? or will fate thwart their attempt at a happy life?


	2. Chapter 2

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS

this story contain sex boyxboy love,violence,death if you don't like this type of story,s don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry potter canon

DISCLAIMER; i do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

HARRY POTTER ;SETHING THINGS STRAIGHT; LEAVING.

* * *

Sithing in the library of the grimmauld place whas 4 young teenagers laying in front of them where books of all shape size and colors spread everywhere,you would think they where studying for an examen,but no they where looking for a spell to help them in there next adventure, they where all in deep consentration when the only girl in the groep yelled;

''I FOUND IT ! LOOK LOOK HERE IT IS'' she walk over to the dark hair boy on the other side of the table she sat next to him,she place the book in front of him she continue saying;

''the change of time spell is a dark spell created by Mordred him self said to send the caster or casters back in time,but their is a side effect ones the caster cast the spell their won't be a counter spell to bring them back to their own time line,so it is adviced to use this spell as last resort what do you think Alexsander''

''Well we certainly used all our other options so yes let use the spell'' said the dark hair boy

''Man i can't not get use to call you that name Harry why can't you not use your own name?' ask Ron

''Becouse weasly the dark lord would never in a million years call is Heir Harry,why? becouse the name is to common,and second the name is to muggle,why do you think the dark lord change his name? becouse he hated his name"anwser a blond boy

''Ofcourse you would know all about that don't you Malfoy'' said Ron

''Stop it both of you,Ron it is for the best you call me Alexander it won't do us no good if you slip up in front of the dark lord it would get us all killed,we are lucky Draco manage to get us the dark lords blood for the blood adoption potion, to be honest with you Ron i will really miss my messy black hair

''honestly Riddle that hair of yours is a nightmare i am happy my hair is nothing like yours'' said Draco

''Yeah honestly Alex only you would miss that bird nest of yours, but i am happy the blood adoption between me and Ron when well,i am amased that i look almost identical to ginny the only different thing is that my face is more refined with no freckels,i be the first freckeles weasley in the History of the Weastly Clan'' said Hermione happy

''Ho their is a problem how could we have forgotten about that ! Hermione your appearance will shock the Weasley Clan for sure becouse you be the first female to be born for 6 generations into the Weasley clan,since you and Ron will be pretending to be inlegimate childeren to Ron,s Grandfather Septmus,i bet you everything they would want to have you in the family let just hope they accept you and Ron and hope they won't ask to much same goes for you Draco let hope your grandfather won't demand a paternity potion''

Draco smirk and said;

''Don't worry both Weasley and i manage to get hair samples from our respective family members,so if they do ask for a paternity potion it will show that our respective fathers are indeed our fathers,and with the help of a friend a manage to get the hair of Alexia greengrass,daphne got me the hair of her great aunt that misteriously disapear before her father whas born,i mixed the hair in the blood adoption potion before i took it i am happy that i don't have major changes only my eyes are light blue in stead of the normal grey''

'' I manage to get the hair of Casandra black she whas the twin sister of cassiopeia black,the hair whas on a hair brush that used to belong to her,you know how the blacks where obsessed with the dark arts ? well they hid everything they could that belong to a family memeber to prevend people to use those items for potions,to think they would keep a hair brush creepy family i tell you'' said Ron

''well'' said Hermione sitting next to him ''i read in the black history book that Casandra black left the family after she graduated from Hogwarts after that she disapeared with out a trase untill to day no knows what happend to her we can say she left becouse she found out she whas pregnant with me and Ron and she whas ashame that she fall pregnant with Septimus Weasley,s childeren sorry Ron'' Hermione said looking sad at Ron

''Dont worry i know that if i wan't to be with Alex and you guys i need to hate the Weasley,s and everything they represent but for the future me to have a better life i need to forget about them,my mom thought me and my brothers pure blood etiquetes'' at this comment Draco Malfoy race his eye brow at Ron he allways thought that mrs weasley raced unmannered childeren he baced that one Ron,s table manners Ron smile at Draco he contiunue ''me and my brothers just didn't wan't to use them'' said Ron smilling at Hermione

''The only one that is in trouble is you Alex becouse you don't have the blood or hair strings of a female that can pass ass your mother'' said Ron

but before Harry could answer him a voice said behind them

''I can help with that problem''

Ron,Harry,Draco,Hermione all turn around pointhing their wands ad the stranger who had stop right infront of Harry who in return narrow his eyes ad the man infront of him and ask;

''Who are you? and how did you get in here? i know for sure i didn't pull down the wards!''

''no wards can keep an inmortal like my self out not even the veil, let me introduce my self i am time i control time and space,nice to meet you childeren'' he said bowing to the four teens in front of him

Harry,Ron,Draco,Hermione,s eyes when wide,Harry stotterd asking;

''A-a-r-r-e you re-al-ly time?

''Yes and i am here to help you kids you see god is not very happy with my sister faith right now becouse of her medeling a lot of people die before there time so she got punished and i was ask to take over her task for a long time''

he pull out of his jacket a few hair strings higve them to Harry he smiled and said;

''That hair use to belong to Anastacia Mortimer she never married and she did not have any childeren if you put those hair strings into the potion you will be the soul Heir to the Mortimer legacy''

''Do you know how lucky you are Harry the Mortimer where one of the oldest and riches family's in the wizarding world you can traced their blood line to Merlin time,for Mordred sake Harry you will be the most riches kid at Hogwarts people will do anything to be in your good graces'' Draco exclaimed trowing his hands in the air

''Great i will be famous ones again it seems no matter what time i live in i will allways be famous 'said Harry

time chuckle

Harry give time a letter time read it he smile and said;

''I will make shore it will be done,Harry you and your friends will be living in an orphanage i will make shore that your repespective family,s find out about you kids and i will make shore that the Moretimers and blacks will take you kids in'' he turn to look ad Ron and Hermione and ask;

''Would you kids wan't to live with the Weasly,s or the Blacks?''

''The Blacks said Ron

''Yeah it will be to tempthing for me and Ron to be with the Weasly,s specially Ron'' said Hermione

''Well its settled then as soon you guys get there a few weeks later you can expect members of the Mortimers family and the Black family to pick you up good luck'' and with a pop he whas gone

Harry,Draco,Hermione when to the potion lap and start to make the potion afther a few ours Harry took the potion he was amased ho much he looked like the dark lord even his eyes change collors they when from esmerald green to a very light green Harry,s black hair became more silky to harry,s horror Hermione was laughing becouse she knew how much Harry liked his hair after making shore they got everything they said the spell together and with a pop they where gone.

author note; the characters Casandra,alexia and Anastasia Mortimer are of my creation and do not belong to the harry potters books. only the last names Black,and Greengrass belong to jk,Rolling.

and please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors i did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors everytime i post a chapter then i have to ask you dont read my story becouse its really annoying .i post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS.

and for those who suggest i need a beta i know that i need a beta but untill i don't find a beta i will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end sin's english is not my native language its gonna be dificult to find evry spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that i mist kindly point it out to me so i can take down the chapter to corect the error end then post it back again, and i would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my story,s


	3. Chapter 3

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR,MY GRAMMAR SUCKS !

this story contain sex boyxboy love,violence,death if you don't like this type of story,s don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry potter canon

DISCLAIMER; i do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROLLING AND CO

SETTING THING,S STRAIGHT;

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR this story contain sex boyxboy love,violence,death if you don't like this type of story,s don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry potter canon DESCLAIMER; i do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROLLING AND CO

SETTING THING,S STRAIGHT; ARRIVING;

* * *

Harry,Draco,Ron,and Hermione they all landed hard on the ground in a clearing just outside of hogsmeade,they start to walk in a few minutes they where in town,they where amased ad how different the town look they walk in front of Honeydukes,Hermione pointed the date to the boys she smile and said;

''Guys look ! we are in 1974 meaning Alex your father is in his 4 year of Hogwarts i still can believe we are 14 teen again! just when i whas getting use beeing 17 '' said Hermione

''Yeah well ad least the de-ageing potion worked and yes mione my father and the maraunders are in their 4 year i hope that with the blood adoption potion my scent changed otherwise Remus would notes that my scent is almost identical to my father he will start to investigate and when he does we will be so screwed''

''I totally forgot about professor remus'' said a wide eyed Ron

''Of course you would forget Weasley well Alex the only way to found if your scent and appearance really change we should test it by going to Gringrotts,the Goblins can identify everyone and if they can't not identify you then i doubts the werewolf can'' said Draco with a smirk

''Your right Draco i forgot about the Goblins oke lets go to Gringrotts and don't forget ass soon we are at Hogwarts put up your mental shields we don't wan't the old fool in our minds'' said Harry

'' To think the old coot would do such a thing'' said Ron with a scowl

''Dumbelefork will do anything for power"said Hermione

the 3 boys looked at her with sorprised eyes when Harry said;

''It the end of the world Hermione just insulted an autority figure''

''Oo hush you'' said Hermione playfully hitting him on the arm

as soon they walk thrue the doors of Gringgrotts a Goblin came to them and said;

'What can i do for you mister Mortimer,mister and miss Weasley and Mister Malfoy?''

''We would like to open an account here'' said Harry

'The Goblin looked at him confuse and said;

''But mister Mortimer you and your friends all ready have accounts with our bank we just need your signature to finish the transactions,we where all ready wonder when you where going to come please fallow me this way''

he motion for Harry and the rest to fallow him,Harry looked at Draco and Draco smirked at him Happy that Harry past the test they enter a small room with a huge table and chairs they all sign their respective paper work aafter they where done they where giving each a key to their vaults when they open their vaults the 3 teens where sorprise,but Harry was not so sorprise becouse he all ready give mister time instructions to devide the Potter and Black fortune between him and his friends, Hermione looked at Harry and said;

''Alex why are you giving your inheritance to us?''

''Becouse i wanted to share my happyness with you guys i mean if i can't share my wealth with you guys who are more than friends to me then with who should i share it?''

''oh Alex'' said Hermione hugging him,Draco and Ron did the same after a few moments they broke up,they all took hands full with galeons each filled 3 small bags after they where done they left Gringrotts then just outside of Hogsmaede they portkey away. they landed right behind the Orphanage they walk in side hopping for the next day to come

* * *

Author note; i will be calling Harry Alex from now on otherwise it will become to confusing !

and please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors i did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors everytime i post a chapter then i have to ask you dont read my story becouse its really annoying .i post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS.

and for those who suggest i need a beta i know that i need a beta but untill i don't find a beta i will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self and sin's english is not my native language its gonna be dificult to find evry spelling error,so if you guys see a spelling error that i mist kindly point it out to me so i can take down the chapter to corect the error and then post it back again, and i would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my story,s thank you and enjoy the story


	4. Chapter 4

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

warning;Dumbeldore,Weaslys bashing

Disclaimer; i do not own Harry potter,Harry potter belong to JK ROLLING&CO

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR;WARNING MY GRAMMAR SUCKS !

SETTING'S THING'S STRAIGHT; MEETING THE FAMILY'S

* * *

Alex,Ron,Hermione,and Draco where sitting in their room reading,they had to ajust really quickly at the life in the orphanage,they found out that the other childeren at the orphanage where terrified of them Alex didn't mind that people where scared of them becouse their fear worked better for him since the childeren and care takers at the orphanage where scared of them no one would bother them or even think to touch their stuff,harry was sorprised that people in this time line would know about them but he came to the conclusion that this must be mister time doing,Alex whas happy that they where placed into a muggle orphanage becouse this would help him get the dark lords simpathy,Alex,Ron,Hermione and Draco where reading about the current Minister of magic and everything that has happend untill now they needed to be inform about everything that whas going on in the wizarding world, suddenly patron Jilly came in their room saying;

''Ron,Hermione you childeren got a visitors'' she motion for Ron and Hermion to fallow her when they came in to the office Ron and Hermione where shocked becouse sitting in front of them where Ron,s Grandfather and Grandmother Septimus and Cedrella weasley Ron narrow his eyes at them

''Where not going anywhere with those blood traitor,s'' he yelled pointing his finger at them

Septimus and Cedrella,s eyes when wide before Septimus said;

''Now listen here young man i don,t know what kind of crazy idea's your mother put in your head but the truth is we are the only family you kids have left''

''That is not truth'' said a heavy voice behind them Ron,Hermione Septimus and Cedrella Weasley all turned looking at the person standing in the door way,Ron and Hermion,s eyes when wide while Septimus narrow his eys saying;

''What are you doing here Orion?''

'' i am here to take my little sister Casandra,s childeren and it good thing i came they do have more family members and its obvious they don't like you why are you trying to force them to go with you?''

''it doesn't mather'' Hermione said making all heads in the office turn to look at her she continue saying ''me and my brother are not going anywhere with the weasley's'' Hermione turned looking at Septimus she continue saying '' the romance mother had with you was a mistake a moment of weakness it was a strategy she did to get out of the married contract she had with the Rocier's when she got what she wanted she disapear into the muggle world she never expected to fall pregnant with us and that she would die of sickness leaving us alone mother,s intenttion was at that time to leave after people found out about her romance with you and come back a few years later when everyone had calm down it very nice of you to want to asume your responsability as a father but we prefer to go with uncle Orion''

she turn looking at Orion Black saying; ''

''uncle it would be an honor for me and my brother to go with you and the reason we didn't get in contact with you is becouse we didn't have your adress its obvious our patron lied to us when she said she didn't have adresses of any family member of us isn't it right miss Jully?'' she said looking at the patron with narrow eyes the woman started to stuttered but whas cut of my Ron who yelled;

''oke mione lets go get our stuff and say good bye to Alex and Malfoy'' he grap Hermione,s hand and together they run out of the office meanwhile Orion turn looking at the patron with wide eyes saying;

''Malfoy ?you have a Malfoy staying at you orphanage? ask Orion with raced eye brows

she smiled at him and said;

''yes Draco Malfoy whas brougth into this Orphanage when he was 8 the same age as Alexander Mortimer the twins came in a few day earier then those 2 but they are in the same age category''

''you have a mortimer! i would like to meed both childeren please'' Orion said; the patron smile she left after a few minutes she was back with 2 childeren behind her,Orion notice the first child had dark hair and beautiful eyes the second child had blond hair and white skin the tipical traids of a malfoy the first child Alex narrow his eyes at Orion and ask;

''Who are you sir?''

''My name is Orion Black and i can get in contact with your respective family,s

''Whats in it for you,what do you wan't in return'' Draco ask

Orion smiled oh yes the boy was a Malfoy thru and thru even if he was not raced by the Malfoy he smirk at the boy and said;

'' I am not doing this to get favor,s from your family's i am an acquaintance of both your family's''

it was thrue the Blacks where friends with both the Mortimers and the Malfoys and he was 100 % sure their was no way in hell that those family's would have alloud those childeren to grow up in an Ophanage if they had known of the existence of those childeren yes he will need to get in contact with both family's as soon as possible

''then if it not is not much trouble could you contact the family's for us sir?''Alex ask

''i will get in contact with them as soon i get home''

at that moment Hermione and Ron came into the office dranging their trunk behind them Alex smile at them and said;

''write me and dray so we know you are safe'' he said hugging Hermione he narrow his eyes at Ron saying;

''you better keep her safe or els'' he let the treat hanging in the air

''Well Weasley you made a trip for nothing no hart feeling,s''

Septimus and Cedrella both said their respective good bye,s and left,Alex and Draco both left to their room Draco smirk and said;

''Let's the game begin''

Alex smirk saying;

''yeah now in the next day's that come i know for shore we will get visit's from the Mallfoy,s and Mortimer''s.

''yeah but telling you the truth i am not looking forward to meet my grandfather,Abraxas died when i was very young so i never got the chance to meet him,Father was not so fond of him so i never heard good thing's about him'' Draco said

''Look it this way at least now you get the chance to meet him and make your own opinion of him'' said Alex

''yeah i will give Grandpa Abraxas a chance',we better go to sleep that woman is looking for something to get the chance to punish us good night Dray'' Alex said

''Good night Alex'' Draco said and after a few minute they where a sleep

* * *

and please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors i did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors everytime i post a chapter then i have to ask you dont read my story becouse its really annoying .i post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS.

and for those who suggest i need a beta i know that i need a beta but untill i don't find a beta i will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end sin's english is not my native language its gonna be dificult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that i mist kindly point it out to me so i can take down the chapter to corect the error and then post it back again, and i would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my story,s


	5. Chapter 5

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

warning;Dumbeldore bashing

Disclaimer; i do not own Harry potter,Harry potter belong to JK ROLLING&CO

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR;WARNING MY GRAMMAR SUCKS !

SETTING'S THING'S STRAIGHT; MEETING THE FAMILY'S PART 2

* * *

Hermione woke up finding her self in a beautiful 4 poster bed she sat in her bed looking around the room she was a little confused but soon she remember where she wa,she took a good look at the room she notes the floor where her bed was on was raced a few inches around the 4 poster bed where beautiful white curtains with flower patern in them she smiled she look at the huge room and wonder if Mrs Black would alloud her to decorate the room,her toughts where interupted by 3 girls who came storming into her room she took a good look at them before she gasp before her stood a very young looking Andromeda tonks, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Black she was amased at how healthy and strong and happy Bellatrix looked it was a much better improvement from the crazy women she remembered Hermione smiled at them Bellatrix was the first on to break the ice by itroducing her self saying;

''hi my name is Bellatrix this other girls are my sisters Andromeda and Narcissa your our new cousin right ? what is your name ?

'' hi my name is Hermione ! ''

''Hermione ? weird name,Hermione is not a name from the Wizarding world'' Adromeda Black ask with a frown on her face

'' ofcourse it not Hermione is the name of a very famous Queen that Muggle childeren are still reading about her today'''Hermione said with a proud voice and arogant attitude

she was sorprised by Narcissa who smirked saying;

'' she is a Black all right, only a black woud stand proud to their name even if it a muggle one welcome to the family'' she said smiling at Hermione

Meanwhile Ron woke up fom the cold water that Sirius just dump on him he was standing completly wet in his huge room glaring daggers at Sirius

'''this means war !'' Ron yelled pointing his fingers at Sirius

'' are you sure you want to start a prank war with me? '' Sirius ask smirking

'' laugh while you can i will wipe that smirked from your face'' Ron said with a evil glind in his eyes that made Sirius back away at that moment Hermione and the girls walk into the room she took on look at Ron she turn looking at Sirius saying;

'' you are doomed ''

'' why ?'' Regulus ask

''becouse Ron is a Prank Master together with our 2 other best friends are known in our old neighborhood as the pranksters from hell !'' Hermione said smirking

'' oh looks like you finally met your match Siri'' Bella said laughing

'' we will see about that'' Sirius said

'' guys let go down and you go change we are going to Diagon to buy the twins new stuff,dont be late you know how aunt Whalruga get when it about shopping ''

after a few minutes they all came out of a fire place in Diagon Hermione hold on to Andromeda preending to feel dizzy saying;

''that it i decided i hate the flow ! ''

''hahaha well little cousin the flow is one of the most important transportation in the Wizarding world of course there are other forms of transportations but the dlow in on of the most popular ones'' Andromeda said

'' well let go we have whole day a head of us ''

and so Ron and Hermione experience their first shopping experience with Whalruga Black''

'when Ron and Hermione where back in Hermion's room ron throw him self on Hermione's bed saying;

'' remind me to never again go shopping with Whalruga black ! that was a real nightmare !''

'' and i hear i tought that Mrs Weasley was bad ! ''Hermione said taking her shoes of

'' no my mother is a saint compare to her i mean i had to stop her a few times she almost bought the whole store !'' Ron said throwing his hainds in the air

'' yeah oh lets write Alex and Dray we promise we will keep them imformed '' Hermione said

'' thats tru lets go ! ''

and so ron and Hermione experience their first day with the Black family

* * *

and please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors i did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors everytime i post a chapter then i have to ask you dont read my story becouse its really annoying .i post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS.

and for those who suggest i need a beta i know that i need a beta but untill i don't find a beta i will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end sin's english is not my native language its gonna be dificult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that i mist kindly point it out to me so i can take down the chapter to corect the error and then post it back again, and i would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my story


	6. Chapter 6

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR,WARNING; MY GRAMMAR

SUCKS !

this story contain sex boyxboy love,violence,death if you don't like this

type of story,s don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the

Harry potter canon

DISCLAIMER; i do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROLLING AND CO

SETHING THINGS STRAIGHT;MEETING THE FAMILY,S PART 3.

* * *

The next day Harry and Draco woke up by the bright summer sun light that was shinging thru their window,Harry and Draco desided to sleep together in the same room after Hermione and Ron left Draco smirk and trow his pillow to the other side of the room where Harry,s bed was the pillow hid Harry right on his face,Harry sat up straight he narrowed his eyes at Draco saying;

''What is your problem why the hell are you waking me up so early in the morning,its bloody saturday ! i am alloud to sleep in !''

''a come on are you not happy today the other members of our so called family,s will come to take us home,i am curious about the rest of the Malfoy family'' draco said smilling

''yeah i know but that is no reason for you to break my beauty sleep,i was having such a nice dream'' Harry said

''really? what where you dreaming about?'' Draco ask

but before Harry could answer him patron Jully came into their room she sneered at them saying;

''you better get up and go down,breakfast is allmost ready''

and with that said she left

''she is such a bitch i petty the man who marry her she gonna make the poor fool,s life a living hell'' Harry said

''look at the bright side at least she won't be tormenting us childeren'' Draco said

''your right come on lets go before jake eat all the pancakes''Harry said dragging a sulking Draco behind him''

* * *

Meanwhile Abraxas Malfoy was sitting in the living room with his wife and son he smile at them saying;

''we are having this family meeting becouse i found out about a happy news,well happy for me and Lucius i know you Celine won't be happy with this news but this happend when we had our small separation perriot and both of us when our own ways,i had a small afair with one of the Greengrass Sisters and after that we broke appart and we continue our life,s little was my sorprise yesterday when i was contacted by Orion Black asking me if i had an other son, ofcourse i was shocked but i did admit to have an afair,then he told me about his encounter with my supose younger son,he said that the boy is 13 and that he is a Malfoy tru and tru despite that he had been raced by muggle,s'' at this he heard his son cursed under his breath, he smirked he liked the fact that his son was keeing up the tradition''

after that he continue saying;

''today i will go and get the child no son of mine will grow up in a muggle orphanage!''

Celine Malfoy was happy about the news of an other Malfoy child her husband was presuring her to have an other child and she didn't wan't to loose her amazing figure so she had been taking anti pregancy potion's and time was running out she new Abraxas was getting suspisous it was a mather of time before he start to ask question,s so as soon Abraxas was finish talking she jumped up saying;

''ho honey its a wonderfull new,s you have allways wanted to have an other child and with me having problems consiving a child i was worried i would never get the chance to make your wish come true''

''can i go with you father? i would like to meet my baby brother!'' Lucius said smilling

''ofcourse you can Lucius i have an appointment with the minister in an our so we better get going''

Abraxas Malfoy rented a limousine to take them to the orphanage after a few minutes riding they stop in front of a run down building,the chauffeur sneered at the building he looked at Abraxas saying;

''sorry for my rudeness sir but a man of your status should not be seen in such a place if you wan't to adopt childeren their are better orphanage,s then this one''

''where father deside to adopt childeren is non of your bussiness'' Lucius said sneering down at the chauffeur

Lucius and Abraxas walk up to the orphanage after a a few minute,s the door open and miss jully let them in after a quick talk with miss jully she gave Lucius and Abraxas a tour they where on their way to the office when they past infront of the great hall where all the childeren where having breakfast Lucius stop in front of the door taking a peak in to the great hall his eyes when wide after he spotted the typical Mallfoy hair,he smile he turn looking at his father saying;

father look at the end of the table in the middle i see my brother he look just like me when i was his age !''

''yes son he does but who is that child next to him ? he look familiar!''

father he look just like our lord looked when he was younger!'' i remember from the school picture,s you showed me !

Abraxas eyes when wide then after a few minutes he turn to miss Jully asking;

''who is the boy that is sitting with that blond child?''

''that is Draco,s partner in crime Alexander Mortimer those 2 are a menace !'' she said

''really? good i be taking my son Draco with me and i be informing the Mortimer family that they have a family member residing at your orphanage!'' Abraxas said sneering down at miss Jully she motion for them to fallow her to the office

at the same time a very luxurous car stop in front of the orphanage a very elegant women stept out of the car she walk up to the orphanage after a few minutes she was let in and ask to wait in the office,

Miss Jully and Abraxas and lucius was about to enter the office when they saw a beautifull woman sitting in the office the women looked at Abraxas her eyes when wide she smile at him saying;

''Mister Mallfoy what a pleasure to see you again but what are you doing here?''

''i am here to take my son with me i supose your here for your grandchild?''

''yes Orion black informed me about a possible family member residing at this orphanage i came to see if its true'' she said smilling

''excuuse me but i would like to get this going'' miss Jully said

Abraxa sneered down at her saying;

''i came to get my son Draco Mallfoy''

''oke i send someone to get him''

miss Jully picked up the phone she called for someone of the staff to get Draco after a few minutes Draco walked in he saw his father and Grandfather he narrow his eyes at miss Jully saying;

''did i do something whrong? and if so it wasn,t me and it wasn,t alex''

''yes ofcourse you would defend him don,t you'' miss Jully said

''well it doesn,t mather what we do we allways get blamed for everything that happend around here so there is no point in trying to proef our innocent becouse you will allways punished us for what the others do spacially if its Jake and his little gang,but i am warning you me and alex won,t take that shit anymore'' Draco said sneering down at miss Jully

''well be happy your family came to get you''

''what family?''Draco ask

''us this my son Lucius and i am your father my name is Abraxas Mallfoy if i knew about you earier i would have come and get you sooner''

Draco looked at Abraxas and Lucius he could see that they where happy to have found him he smile at them saying;

so your here to take me with you?

''yes go say good bye to your friend while i take care of the paper work'' Abraxas said

''i am comming with you do need help ?'' Lucius ask smilling at Draco

Draco was amased to see his father smilling he smile back he motion for Lucius to fallow him when they open the door to Draco,s room harry was sitting on his bed things where flaying around it looked like a huracain Draco whas was about to enter the room when he was stop by Lucius saying;

''you can,t be thinking to go in there you will get hurt !''

''if i don't calm him down we will be in more danger you don't have any idea how powerfull he is''

Draco walked closer to harry doging flying books and stuff he sat on the bed he put his hands on Harry,shoulders saying;

''alex baby please stop this you are gonna end up hurting someone please stop''

Harry,snap out of the trance he was in and all the flying stuff felt to the ground he hugged Draco

''oh merlin i allmost killed him Dragon,after he insulted my mother i snaped and before i knew what was going on i was on top of him choking the air out him'' Harry said shaking

''is oke it gonna be fine baby it's oke sssh,come on get some sleep oke i be back oke stay here''

Harry nodded and he stay in his bed while Draco left with Lucius right behind him they enter the great hall where they found Jake sitting in the corner with his gang and a lot of other childeren around him enjoing the attention he was getting Draco walked right up to him he picked Jake by the collar he slamed him in the wall saying;

''i tought that i warn you to stay away from Alex,i told you not to fuck with him,''

''i,ii,i, don't know wha ye talkin about Alex is the one who stared this right guys'' Jake said looking around for suport

but instead he saw that even his friends back away leaving him alone then a very brave girl stood up saying;

''it not thrue Alex was eating when you started to bothering him he ingnore you but you didn't like it so you started to insult him he only snaped when you insulted his mother''

'Draco smile at the girl he turned back to Jake and said;

''so what are we gonna do Jake you know i am sicking tired that me and Alex allways get punished for every shit you do around here and if that not enough you try to bully us witch didn't work,let me put something straight just becouse Ron and Hermione are gone that don't mean you have free rain around here got it fuck with us again and i make you regread the day you where born''

and with that said he left he enter his room to find Harry sleeping

* * *

meanwhile Hermione and Ron where ajusting to there new life she became fast friends with Andromeda,Narcissa and bellatrix,and Ron made friends with Sirius and regulus,he started to talk to Sirius about the importance of the wizarding world and the need for muggle borns to be kept away from muggles they where in a deep argumment when Sirius said;

'' i dont agree with you Ron i know a muggle born who is the brightes in our school and she love her parrents''

''what do you think the muggle,s will do one's they find out about our world? they would start the witch hunt,s again and believe me they will 95% of the people who live in the colonies are religion fanaticks,and that with out counting those that live here in the uk and around the world and the other half specially the millitair organisations would love to get their hands on us to do expermiments or try to turn us into living weapon's you don't wan't to live like that Sirius? lucked up in a white room with camaras watching you every move,heelers coming in and out of your room doing got know,s what with you all becouse you got powers ! the muggle's are gready race they don't care about other people they destroyed the country's they conquer they do it every day with there own people ask that muggle born about those ruthless conquers in the muggle world ask her about hitler do you know what? i am going to get you a few books about the most ruthless conquers of all time and a book about the muggle history,so you can see for your self,the less the muggle,s know about us the safer we are from them the more we know about the muggle world and their technology the better we can prepare for them when they deside that we are a danger to them and that we need to be exterminated !''

after that speach Ron received a round of applouse from the people who gethered around him and Sirius to hear their argumment Hermione step up saying;

''really Sirius the muggle's are not that good like you and those light wizards think they are me and Ron grew up with the muggle's we when to muggle school and learned about the history of the muggle world we know what we are talking about,muggle's don't like thing's that are different then them to them we are nothing more then freaks abomination that should not walk the earth Albus Dumbeldore and his band of light wizards are goíng to be the end of the Wizarding world''

''yes Sirius i understand that some wizards and witches are tired of living in hiding but its the reality muggle's can't not be trusted'' Ron said

meanwhile Orion .bellatrix,Narcissa,wallruga,and regulus where all thinking about what Ron and Hermione said and they all came to the same conculsion; Albus Dumbeldore must be stop!

* * *

meanwhile Draco when to the office with his trunk réady to go he give Harry a hugg after he woke up,Draco was standing next to his brother and father who was talking with miss jully saying;

''well now that everything is in order i will be taking Draco with Draco say good bye where leaving''

''Miss Jully i hope i would never see your ugly face again and i hope you don't have a good life'' Draco said smiling with that said he and his father and brother left a very angry Miss Jully behind

''miss Jully i am to pick up my grandson Alexander Mortimer''

ho oke i will call someone to get him''

after a few minutes Harry walked in he smile at Miss Jully saying;

''did you sen for me Miss Jully?''

''yes i did your grandmother is here to take you home'' Miss Jully said

the women stood up e walk up to Harry saying;

''my name Alicia Mortimer i am your grandmother and i am here to take you home with me sweety''

''ýour'e grandma Alicia mother told me about you,i didn't contact you before becouse i don't have the means,if you understand what i mean'' Harry said

''i understand perfectly but don't worry i am here go get your belongings where leaving now''

after a few minutes harry was back with his trunks he said good bye to Miss Jully after that he left,

soon Harry found him self in one of the most beautifull mansion he ever saw he fallow his grandmother up to a huge dubble luxury staircases he was giving a whole wing for him self his wing had 5 huge master bedrooms witch he chose the biggest master bedroom, the room was decorated in light colors there was a huge walking closet a huge bad room a huge fire place he had sitting area a huge costum made 4 poster bed for 3 person a huge balcony,Harry put his stuff in his room and he when to explore the mansion weird enough his grandmother seems to be an open minded person becouse to harry,s sorprise he found out that the mansion had a lot of muggle thing,s he discover the mansion had a muvie theater for 200 people,he also found the bolling alley,the in door pool /spa pavillion,a hairdresser salon,a dog salon,the indoor tennis court,a ball room witch he planed to turn into a night club,he also found secret doors,he also found a huge library that put hogwarts library to shame,he found a game room after he was done exploring the whole day harry when to bed that night plotting his next move!

* * *

author note; the characters Casandra,alexia and Anastasia Mortimer are of my creation and do not belong to the harry potters books. only the last names Black,and Greengrass belong to jk,Rolling.

before any of you start to complain harry potter wiki said that Lucius was born 1954 and i checked with my books to be shore,i only change Draco Malfoy birth day he was born 5 june 1980 so i made it 1961 and in the book Hermione is older then Ron and Harry so they are all gonna be in the same age category, Draco is 13,Hermione is 14, Harry 13 and ron is also 13.

and please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors i did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors everytime i post a chapter then i have to ask you dont read my story becouse its really annoying .i post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS.

and for those who suggest i need a beta i know that i need a beta but untill i don't find a beta i will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end sin's english is not my native language its gonna be dificult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that i mist kindly point it out to me so i can take down the chapter to corect the error and then post it back again, and i would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my story,s


	7. Chapter 7

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR,WARNING; MY GRAMMAR

SUCKS !

this story contain sex boyxboy love,violence,death if you don't like this

type of story,s don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry potter canon

DISCLAIMER; i do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROLLING AND CO.

SETTING THING,S TRAIGHT, GOING TO HOGWARTS;

* * *

Harry,Ron,Draco, and Hermione all agree that they will meet each other on the train,he was sitting in his comparment when the door of his compartment flew open there in all his glory stood Draco Mallfoy smirking at him he race an eye brow at the boy saying;

''your late where are the others?''

'' i saw ron and mione with regulus and bellatrix they where talking with my parents and your grandmother'' Draco said he put down his trunk in front of him he sat next to Harry a few moments later Ron and Hermione enter the compartments Hermione hug Harry saying;

'' oh i missed you so much you don't know how hard it was living with Sirius with out telling him anything but ad least we start planting doubt in his head about dumbeldore and his great of good''

''yeah we spend a whole weekend arguing with the rest of the family about the lights desire to coexist with the muggle,s and why we should not alloud it to happend i have never seen Sirius so mad he was trying to come up with silly excuuses and trying to defend Dumbelfork but in the end we won and i know for shore right now he is telling his griffindor friends all about it'' Ron said smirking

Meanwhile a few comparments down the row a fuming Sirius Black was cursing his cousin's under his breath he still could not acept the fact that he lost to his new cousins he was Muttering Profanities when James Potter race an eye brow at his friend asking;

''what got your knitters into a twist Sirius?''

''its my new cousin's you know the twins i wrote you about? we had this whole conversation about the lights inttention to merge with the muggle's and they totally trashed the idea insulting Dumbeldore saying the muggle-borns are going to be the down fall of the wizarding world ! you should have seen my mother's face it was like christmas came early! it was scary she was smilling James'' Sirius said the last part shuddering

James watch Sirius with an amuse look in his eyes

Lilly huft she was listening to Sirius story with interest most of the time she just tune Sirius out but this time it had to do with muggle-borns she was to curious for her own good she lean in closer to Sirius asking;

''and what was the argument they presend to their case that convince the rest of the black family?''

''they said that the muggle's would start the witch hunt again and that some other factions like the militaria or something would be interesting in turning us into some weapon and that scientist would go all frankinstein on us and one of them ask me to ask you to tell me who hitler was'' Sirius said looking with hopefull eyes at Lilly

Lilly mutter something under her breath that sounded like Devil twins before she answered Sirius saying;

''the faction you mention is called the millitair force and yes they would be interested into turning us witches and wizards into weapons becouse they are the faction that keep the country's safe each country on earth got their own millitair force and since they are all about protecting their country they either will see us as weapons or as a threat in both cases we are screwed and don't let me start with the scientist they will go crazy on us doing experiment after experiment trying to figure out how our magic work and Hitler was an dictator who wanted to eliminate all races on earth who had a different skin collor''

''wow so what the twins sead is true muggle's would destroy us with out thinking twice'' Sirius said

''unfortunate muggle's are afraid of things that are different then them and all do it pain's me to admit it but the twins are right we can't not trust the muggle's to not hurt our people Dumbeldore is really naive if he think he can convince the muggle's that we are not a threat to them but how come the twins know so much about the muggle world i tought you said they are pure bloods?''

''they grew up in a muggle orphanage they also when to muggle school it was a few weeks ago that my father found out about them'' Sirius said

''wow so they are anti muggle-borns then'' Lilly ask

''mmm i don't think they hate muggle-borns but they don't like muggle-borns either becouse they say muggle-borns are a risk to our world ''

''well it would be nice to get to know them i bet they are really smart?'' Remus ask

''smart? i know for sure one of the twins is a genius she love books she spend most of her time in the library unless her little brother drag her out of the library i cought her reading books that are for 5 and 6 years student and she only 14 ! her brother on the other hand is totally opposite to her he love quidditch he love pranks and he is opssesed with the chudley cannons'' Sirius said smilling

''i will try to give them a chance but i am leaving i spend to much time in here all ready'' Lilly said leaving the compartment

''whats up with her she weird,some times she try to be nice with us and then suddenly she start hating us again'' Peter said

James glared at peter he was going to say something but he was interupted by Sirius

''but there is a little problem the twins are friend with Lucius malfoy little brother apparently they grew up in the same orphanage''

''what little brother i tought Lucius was only child'' Remus said sorprised at the news

''apparently Abraxas Malfoy had an afair with a witch apparently he never knew about the child becouse the mother never told him he only found out becouse my father saw the kid at the orphanage the day he when to pick up my cousins the kid even came to the house a few time with senor Malfoy visiting the twins this new scandal is the talk of all the pure bloods family's it is strange your parents didn't tell you about that James'' Sirius said

''well my mother has been felling under the weather and she hadn't gone to any social party lately so we are a little uninformed on the lates scandals its a wonder the news hadn't been posted on the daily prophet yet'' James said

''wel i bet that Abraxas Malfoy had something to do with that but one thing i know fore sure is that the boy is nothing like Lucius the boy is arogant and snobish a Malfoy thru and thru but there is something different about him i can't put my finger on it but he is a snake allright" Sirius continue saying; oh before i forget there gonna be uproar in Hogwarts today i will tell you so you will be the only ones beside me the blacks the Mallfoy's and the headmaster who know's ,the heir to a very special family is coming to hogwarts the only Heir to the Mortimer family is coming to Hogwarts''

there was an corus of ''WHAT'' before James said

''the Mortimer's are you sure Siri?'' he ask

''yes i am sure since the twin's are friends with the boy they had convince him to go to Hogwarts the boy wanted to go to Dumstrang''

''why did wanted to go to Dumstrang the Mortimer's are a light family'' Remus ask

''well the boy is really good at the Dark arts he wanted to become a Necromancer,can you believe it a Necromacer James a Necromancer ! ''

''wow necromancer there has not been a necromancer in years the last necromancer was said to be seen with the Dark lord green the wald'' Remus said

''well i am happy the twins manage to covince him'' james said

meanwhile a few compartment down the row Lucius Mallfoy was being interrogated by his friends

''so tell me Lucius how is your brother what is he like?'' Theodore nott ask

''is he loyal ? to the couse ''ask the lestrange brothers

''oke enough with the questions al ready. his name is Draco and yes he is a Malfoy tru and tru,yes he is loyal to the couse in mather fact he was putting doubt in Sirius head with the help of the new Black twins i take it you guys must have heard of them?'' Lucius said racing an eye brow to those in comparment

''yes my new cousin's are really nice kids they even argue with Sirius to why we should not merge with the muggle's they present a good solid argument'' Bellatrix said

''yes they are a nice pair of kids they even prank Sirius when he play a really mean prank against Regulus,Sirius was shocked no one ever stood up to him before'' Narcissa said

''now what i am going to tell better not leave this compartment'' Lucius said he cast a silencing charm he continue saying;

''i got news that an heir to a ver important family is coming to hogwarts i only know because my little brother is friends with the boy and i got word from the Dark lord we got specific order's to protect this child at all cost,the boys last name is Mortimer''

you could here a needle drop in the compartment before Lucius was bombarded with questions

meanwhile Abraxas Mallfoy was sitting in his office with a smile on his face he was happy that ones more he was able to secure his position in the Dark Lord inner circle he smiled remembering that wonderfull day

FLASK BACK;

''ha Abraxas is nice to see you here what are you doing here? did something happend?'' the Dark Lord ask

''no nothing bad happed ad least i don't think this is something bad,i just found out i have an other son when i took him away from where he was staying inmagine my sorprise to see between the childeren at the orphanage child that look identical to you my lord when you where young'' Abraxas said

''let me get this straight you found a child that is identical to me in an orphanage and you didn't bring the CHILD TO ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WHERE YOU THINKING ! an anrage Dark Lord yelled the last part at Abraxas

'well my Lord since the child last name is Mortimer i tought it would be wise to contact that family untill we know for sure the boy is your son my Lord !''

''i will let this indiscretion past for now Abraxas since you are looking out for my interest but do not mistake believing that i will forgive every indiscretion you do but it was good thinking'' the Dark lord said

'' what is the name of the child Abraxas?'the Dark Lord ask

''his name is Alexander Mortimer my Lord

''Alexander a good name a strong name i like it, mortimer i don't recall going out with a Mortimer but she could have giving me a whrong name ha well it doesn't matter what do you think of the child Abraxas?

''well he is a smart child from what i could see he got your elegance and charm he is in a relationship with my youngest son he is friends with the new Black twin's and he seem's to be the leader of there little groep'' Abraxas said

''well so long your son don't hurt my son,i am find with it give word to every spy we got at hogwarts they are to protect the Mortimer Heir at all cost''

''YES MY LORD'' with that Abraxas Mallfoy left the Dark Lord with a smirk on his face

AND OF FLASH BACK

Meanwhile Dumbeldore plan a emergency meeting with the staff at Hogwarts he was waiting for all the teachers to sit down before he start he smile at everyone with his Grandfatherly smile saying;

''i ask for this emergency meeting becouse we have a special student coming to Hogwarts this year,i was really shocked my self when i receive a letter from the matriarch of the family asking if the Heir of that family could be asepted here at Hogwarts its been 25 years when one of the last Heir of that family came to Hogwarts''

''for Merlin sake Albus tell us all ready why do you have to make show out of something so simple'' minerva mcgonagall said

Albus smile saying;

''your right Mierva sorry the child inquestion is Alexander Mortimer 'there was a corus of gasps of shock Albus continue saying;''and he coming to Hogwarts together with his friends the new Black twins, the youngest son of Abraxas Mallfoy i know you all have heard the rumorrs so please keep an eye open for inregularities''

''a Mortimer it has been so long that a Mortimer put foot here in England not after the asassination on the last Mortimer heiress''minerva mcgonagall said shocked

''i know Minerva i was shocked i didn't know she was even pregnant i knew she when to Beauxbatons and that she had a lover here in England after she disappear the family Matriarch when into seclution then she apppeared again murdered in diagon alley i never inmagine she could have given birth to a child and what got me more woried is that the boy seem's to be friends with the youngest Malfoy and the Black twins''

''please just becouse you don't like Abraxas Malfoy that don't give you the rights to be suspicious about the boy, you haven't even met the child yet and your acting prejudice against him you have never liked my snake's you allway's favor the Gryffindors above all houses we all see it look at the Marounders we give them detentions and you just brush of their detentions and make up excuuses for them i am not going to tolerate your actions against my snakes anymore you have been warn Albus! a very enrage Horace Slughorn yelled after that he storm out of the conference room ending the meeting a lot of teachers where shooting angry glares at Albus as they where leaving the conference room Minerva Mcgonagall stay behind after all the teachers where gone she glared at Albus saying;

''i told you openly favoring the Maraunders would create resentment among the teachers and the student body but you didn't wan't to listen are you waithing for a tragedy to ocure ! after that she storm of leaving a bewildered Albus Dumbeldore hehind

little did Minerva Mcgonagall knew how true here word's would be in a year to come

* * *

author note;someone ask me how come ron and Hermione are twins if Hermione is older then ron,they did the blood adoption potion the same day had they done it in a different day then they would look just like a normal brother and sister but since they did it the same day its like they where reborn again so that is why they are twin's i hope i clear out a little bit of the confution.

the characters Casandra,alexia and Anastasia Mortimer are of my creation and do not belong to the harry potters books. only the last names Black,and Greengrass belong to jk,Rolling.

before any of you start to complain harry potter wiki said that Lucius was born 1954 and i checked with my books to be sure,i only change Draco Malfoy birth day he was born 5 june 1980 so i made it 1961 and in the book Hermione is older then Ron and Harry so they are all gonna be in the same age category, Draco is 13,Hermione is 14, Harry 13 and ron is also 14.

and please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors i did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors everytime i post a chapter then i have to ask you dont read my story becouse its really annoying .i post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS.

and for those who suggest i need a beta i know that i need a beta but untill i don't find a beta i will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end sin's english is not my native language its gonna be dificult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that i mist kindly point it out to me so i can take down the chapter to corect the error and then post it back again, and i would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my story,s


	8. Chapter 8

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR,WARNING; MY GRAMMAR

SUCKS !

this story contain sex boyxboy love,violence,death if you don't like this

type of story,s don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the

Harry potter canon

DISCLAIMER; i do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROLLING AND CO.

SETTING THING,S TRAIGHT;THE SORTING AND HOUSE RIVALRIES.

* * *

Harry,Ron,Draco and Hermione where waiting nervously to be sorted they saw Professor Mcgonagall silently place a four-legged stool infront of the first years,on top of the stool she placed a pointed wzards hat that was patched,frayed,and exstremely dirty after a few minutes the hat twitched then a rip near the brim open wide like a mouth and then the hat beggan to sing;

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap._

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat bowed to each table then became still again,Hermione,Ron,Draco where growing more and more nervous by the moment all do they all ready experience the sorting in there old life,experiencing the whole thing again was working on their nerves,Professor McGonagall stepped forward and the hall instantly quieted down.

''When I call your name, you will step forward, put on the hat, and sit on the stool to be sorted.

after a few names it was Hermione turn she was talking with Ron when her name was called she walk up confidently to the stool she sat down as soon she sat down the Sorting Hat was placed on her head after a few minutes the Sorting hat shouted;

''SLYTHERIN !''

Hermione was received at the Slytherin table with a huge applouse she sat down between Narcissa and Bellatrix who where smilling at her

the same thing happend with Ron and Draco after a few minutes it was Harry's turn,

''Alexander Mortimer''

for the second time in the History of Hogwarts the great hall felt into a complete silence the first time it happend was when Gotrick Griffindor anounced to the entire student body that Salazar Slytherin had left Hogwarts,and now a few decades later the same thing happend with on of his desendants.

Harry walked Proudly and confidently to the stool he was emitting power and elegance witch force the whole Great Hall to keep there eyes on him

Minerva Mcgonagall let out a gasp of sorprise when she saw the child's face he was the carbon copy of Tom Marvolo Riddle the boy who terrorise Hogwarts in her school days all do he was never punished for the things that occured around Hogwarts she knew it was him she focus on the child in front of her she place the hat on the childs head and waited

Albus Dumbeldore was an experience man who knew how to hide his emotions and not many in the wizarding world had the pleasure to see a shocked Albus Dumbeldore,for the first time in many years Albus Dumbeldore was shocked to the core

Meanwhille Draco,Ron and Hermione where watching Harry's sorting with bated breath after a few minute Hermione said;

''ho no'' she wisper gaining the attention of the slytherin table Narcissa lean into her asking;

''whats happing why are you looking so conserned?''

''look he is biting his lower lips thats not a good sign'' she said with a frown

''most of the time when Alexander bite his lower lips mean's he is getting angry and an angry Alexander is not good thing'' Draco said with a smirk he continue saying; Hogwarts is in for a great sorprise''

soon as Draco finish saying that Harry stood up the sorting hat flew in the air Harry made a fire ball appear in his hand he smirk at the sorting hat

''put me in the house i want or i make sure there won't be a sorting hat to sort the next generantion!'' Harry said yelling

suddenly the Great Hall was invaded by a booming voice saying;

''HOW DARE YOU !, YOU IMPRUDENT CHILD I HAVE NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS SORTING CHILDEREN HAVE I BEEN IN THE PRESENCE OF SUCH A RUDE CHILD !''

Harry pretend to be shaking he smirk and said;

''ooo i am so scared''

,then sorprising everyone he throw the fire ball at the sorting hat who flew meters into Hogwarts ceilling before he shouted again;

''YOU BLASTED CHILD I CHANGE MY MIND YOU BELONG IN SLYTHERIN !''

''see that wasn't so hard wasn't it,if you did what i wanted in the first place you could've avoided almost being burned'' with that said Harry walk to the slytherin table laughing

Meanwhile Sirius,James,Lilly,Remus and Peter where watching the Sorting of on Alexander Mortimer with awe and fear, awe becouse it was the first time in the history of Hogwarts that someone attack oppenly the sorting hat for not putting them where they wanted to go and fear becouse he was emitting such a power it was scary

Sirius lean into James asking;

''is he loony? James''

''possitive only someone crazy would want to be in Slytherin'' James said frowing

''mm i don't think so,i mean all his friends when to slytherin its obvious he wanted to be with his friends'' Remus said'

Sirius look sorprised at Remus he forgot that the Mortimer boy was friends with his twin cousin's he frowned at Remus saying;

''even so its a bit crazy attacking the hat becouse he wanted to put him into an other house''

''Sirius is right i think there is something whrong with that child'' Lilly said sitting next to Remus

* * *

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table Harry was bombarded with questions

''why did you attack the Sorting Hat Alex are you crazy!'' Hermione yell at him

''no am not crazy the blasted thing wanted to put me in an other house becouse our estime Headmaster told him to,i am not going to be anyone's tool!'' Harry said

''did he really now?well its time someone put that old man in his place how dare he interfere with the Sorting!'' Draco said with a sneer

''calm down Dragon i will make sure father and the board of governors will know of this insident i wonder how many student's have been miss placed becouse of Dumbeldore!'' Lucius said with a scowl

''but the Hat is supose to be a Sentient object just like Hogwarts its self it is impossible for the Headmaster to influence the Hat unless he had some how manage to put a strong confounding charm on the Sorting Hat,that is a serious accusation'' Severus snape said frowning

''this is not the time nor the place for this conversation we are atracting attention to our self'' Narcissa said

the others turn around and indeed everyone was looking at the Slytherin table including the high table where all the teachers where sitting,Lucius sneered at them he motion for the rest of the slytherins to fallow him leaving behind a very sorprised Great Hall, after a few days pass Ron,Draco,Hermione and Harry got to taste there first house rivalries it all started when Hermione was heading to the Herbologie clas when Sirius bumb into her he sneer at Hermione saying;

''watch where your'e going you filthy snake!''

''very classy of you cousin you forgot you will need to go back home and there won't be no James Potter to protect you there !'' she said sneering back at him

''are you treatning my friend little girl'' James Potter said coming from behind Hermione she turned around taking out her wand

''how nice 2 against 1 really manly of you''

at that moment Ron saw what was happening he came running to Hermione asking

''Hermione are you oke? what is going on here!''

''mm nothing much cousin Sirius tought he could insult me and get away with it!''

''that is not very nice thing to do cousin'' Ron said with a scowl

''guys break it up they are not worthed'' Harry said standing behind James

james turned around with wide eyes he didn't feel the boy behind him the only person who manage to sneak behind him was his father and that is becouse he is an aurror he watch as the twins fallow the Mortimer Heir he lean into to Sirius saying;

''don't ever go into a duel or fight allone against the Mortimer and his friends''

Sirius was sorprise James was warning him and showing real fear in his eyes,James continue saying;

''my father has been training me sins's i was a child normally i would know when someone is trying to sneak up behind me,Siri i didn't know the kid was behind me untill i heard him talk! and the girl the way she turned around facing me Sirius she was using Aurror stand! those childeren got Aurror training! but who would train them? are you sure they grew up in that orphanage?''

''yes i am sure James ! '' Sirius said

''well there is something fishy going on here we got to find out what it is !'' James said

* * *

Little did James knew how close to the truth he was

* * *

Author's not;

I use the sorting Hat song of book 1 so i hope no one will be confuse about the why,

and please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors i did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors everytime i post a chapter then i have to ask you dont read my story becouse its really annoying .i post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS.

and for those who suggest i need a beta i know that i need a beta but untill i don't find a beta i will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end sin's english is not my native language its gonna be dificult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that i mist kindly point it out to me so i can take down the chapter to corect the error and then post it back again, and i would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my story,s


	9. Chapter 9

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR,WARNING; MY GRAMMAR

SUCKS !

this story contain sex boyxboy love,violence,death if you don't like this

type of story,s don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the

Harry potter canon

DISCLAIMER; i do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROLLING AND CO.

SETTING THING,S TRAIGHT; HOGSMEADE WEEKEND AND SNAKES.

Harry and the others first week at Hogwarts past with out problems exept a few fights with the Maraunders the biggest sorprised came from Lucius Malfoy who became very protective of Draco going as far as hexing other students who dare hurt his baby brother word spreat fast in Hogwarts mess with Draco Malfoy and you have to deal with Luicus Malfoy,not that Draco needed protection is more like the other students needed protection from him like he demostrate a few weeks before Hogsmeade weekend,Draco was walking back to the great hall when he was ambushed by groep of 5 and 6 years gryffindors,the oldest one in the groep advanced on Draco with a evil smirk on his face

''look what we got here if it isn't tiny miny Malfoy not so tough anymore with out your older brother eh Malfoy!'' he said laughing

the other boys start laughing pointing there wands at Draco,Draco smirk at them

'' and who said i need my brother to deal with you idiots''

before they could react Draco yelled;

''stupefy,stupefy,Expelliarmus

Furnunculus,Immobulus''

after he was done he stood luming over the gryffindors with a smirk on his face when he heard Proffesor mcgonagall yelling;

''MISTER MALFOY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS WHY DID YOU ATTACK STUDENTS OF MY HOUSE!''

'with a smile on his face he said to her;

''corection proffesor they ambushed me they attacked me i only defended myself like any other human being would do if you find your self cornered by 5 students''

she narrowed her eyes at the students on the flour

''is this true is it true what Mister Malfoy said? she ask them

''yes proffesor'' answered on of the students with his head down he didn't had the courage to look into proffesor Mcgonagall eyes she sighted saying;

''i am very disappointed in you i thought my griffindors knew better but i was whrong 10 pointed from griffindor and detention with filch''

she was about to leave when one of the boys on the ground ask;

''but proffesor what about Malfoy''

'she race an eye brow looking at the boy saying;

''what about him'? he is not getting detention becouse it was you 5 who ambushed him first you should be happy i didn't put you in detention right on Hogsmeade weekend ! now stand up and go see Madam Pomfrey''

with that said she walk of

* * *

Meanwhile Albus Dumbeldore was pasing up and down in his office he was still worried about the sorting he sat in his chair looking at fawkes saying;

''how is this possible fawkes i was sure tom didn''t had any childeren how could've missed that child? was it that why the Mortimer Heiress was murdered? becouse she hid the child away? we need to get that child on the light side we can not afford to have 2 dark lords! ad that moment Minerva mcgonagall came into his office looking concerned she sat in the chair in front of Albus desk saying;

''what are we going to do Albus that child the Mortimer child is an exact copy of tom when he was younger and he al ready is the leader of the 3 years Slytherins half of the school is scared of him becouse of the stunt he did at the sorting and he al ready got into a fight with the Maraunders i know it wont take long before james and the others do something stupid to anger the boy that can end in disaster you got to do something Albus ! ''

''i know Minerva i know but i still can't understand how is it possible for that child to exist''

Minerva Mcgonagall raced an eye brow at the Headmaster with an amused glind in her eyes she said;

ho my Albus don't tell me after all this years you don't know how baby's are made? do i need to tell you the story of the flower and the bee?''

''Minerva that is not what i mean please this is serious''

''ho al right Albus what are we going to do about the child'' Minerva ask

''first we need to get him on the light side and the only way we can do that is to talk with his Grandmother that family has always been on the light sight i know she will do anything to keep her current Heir away from the darkness''

Little did Albus knew how whrong he was

* * *

a few weeks later was Hogsmeade weekend Harry and company where excited to go to their first Hogsmeade weekend in the past Harry and company got to see first hand how James Potter made a full of him self after he ask Lilly Evans to go to Hogsmeade Weekend with him for the so many times only to be rejected again Harry,Ron,Draco,Narcissa,Bellatrix,Rodolfus,Hermione,Regulus,Rabastan,Lucius and Severus all desided to go together,Harry decided to include Severus into their groep to protect him from the Maraunders and from Dumbeldore,Harry was sure that the Headmaster manipulated everything that happend to Severus in his school years at Hogwarts and he be damn to let that happend again he also started to convince Lily evans to break away from the Maraunders a few days before Hogsmeade weekend he got his chance,

* * *

FLASH BACK

Harry was sitting in his little corner in the Library alone when he saw Lily Evans walk in she sat down a few meters away from him Harry took a large breathe before he found the courage to walk up to her he sat next to her with a smile saying;

''Hello my name is Alexander Mortimer its a pleasure to meet the currently most smartest girl in school unless mione cut up to you wich she will knowing her that girl love books if it wasn't for me and her brother she would sleep in the library'' he finished with a chuckle

to say Lily was sorprised was an understatement she never thought the Mortimer Heir would associate with Muggle-borns let alone her sin's everyone knows she sometimes hangout with the Maraunders she narrowed her eyes saying;

''what are you doing here!what are you planing what do you want?''

Harry was soprised at his Mother reaction he helt up his hand in sign of surrender saying;

''calm down i came in peace i just want to talk to you,there is a place where we can talk without anyone bothering us''

he motion for her to fallow him they when up the stairs to the the 7 flour,Lily's eyes when wide when she notest where they where she started to back away from Harry saying;

''this is the 7 flour we are forbidden to come here,where gonna get in trouble''

''for someone who hangout with the Maraunders you are a scary cat''

Harry said with a smirk he continue saying;

''relax no one knows where here and i doubt that the Maraunders know about this place,well exept my friends''

after saying that he pace 3 times up and down the hall saying;

''i need a place for me and Lily to talk''

''i need a place for me and Lily to talk''

''i need a place for me and Lily to talk''

after a moment a wide door appeared out of nowhere making Lily jump,Harry chuckle at Lily's reaction he motion for her to fallow him they enter asoon they entter the door disappear making Lily panic

''what happend to the door what going on ! '' she ask yelling at Harry

''the door will come back if you wish to leave,this room is called the room of requirement or known by the House elfs as the come and go room it will provide you with anything you need it doesn't matter what but the down side of this room is that you can't take out anything out of this room it will disapear as soon you put a foot out side the door'' Harry said smilling at her

he motion for her to sit on the couch he looked at her with a serious face

''there is a possibility that you are my missing cousin ! ''

''WHAT ! what are you talking about !'' Lilly yelled

''i saw a few pictures of you and your family that Severus snape showed me and i am totally convinced that you where adopted didn't you never found it weird that you didn't look like your parents? Harry ask

deep down Lily knew it was true she didn't look like the Evans her Sister Petunia allways looked more like her parents then she did and she had a few nasty encounter with childeren in her neighborhood who used to teace her and called her an orphan becouse of that,she bowed her head she sat next to Harry saying;

''yeah i know a lot of people in the neighborhood thought i was adopted becouse they never saw my mother pregnant with me,i know that becouse i heard the gossip queens of the neighborhood talking about it but why do you think i am your missing cousin? ''

''becouse she also had red hair like yours and green eyes you see your green eyes are typical a Mortimer traits just like the Malfoys are known for their impossible blond hair, i have a picture of my cousin when she was a baby let compare pictures go get your baby picture i will wait for you'' Harry said smilling

after a few moments she was back clutching a picture to her chest Harry came closer he smile at her saying;

''at the count of 3 we put the pictures together oke?''

Lily nodded Harry smile at her then he start to count

''1'2'3 they put the pictures together at the same and boy they where sorpised Lily gasp she looked at Harry with tears in her eyes Harry huged her saying;

''i finally found you cousin, Grandmother will be so happy your the last reminder of aunty Aurelia she never stoped looking for you''

Harry let go of Lily, Lily smiled at him asking;

''how was i taking from her?''

Harry sneered saying;

''its the fault of the Aurrors''

he said with hate in his voice he continue saying;

''aunty Aurelia was married to Evan Rocier not many people knew that so when he died in the first war they thought that the Rocier last name was gone but some how our estime Headmaster Albus Dombeldore found out he give the information to the Aurrors they attacked her home she order a female house elf to take you to Grandmother but in the chaos she some how end up in the muggle world and she lost you its a mistery to me how you end up with the Evans but i am glad you did it nice to see they took good care of you'' Harry said with a smile

''yes they did'' Lily said with a smile but then she narrowed her eyes saying;

''so becouse of the Headmaster my mother is death?,but wasn't Evan Rocier a deat eather? she ask looking at Harry with concerned eyes

''yes he was but there is a lot that the public don't know the light side potreit us dark wizards as evil but the truth is the most evil wizards come from the light side and they are the ones calling them self Aurrors, they throw riots and invade houses of well known dark family's hiding behind the excuuse of looking for dark artefacts so they can attack family's that they know are trying to hold on to our old ways,ways that exsist way before the christianity existed,way before the light side became budy,budy with the christian muggles who introduced the light family's to their mockery of our Samhain,the thing i hate more is that they made it so that us that come from the dark family's who would like to be at home on this day with our family's celebrating Samhain can't not leave Hogwarts even if the parents come to take their child so they force their mockery of traditions on us !

Lily take a good look at Sirius Black he maybe friends with James Potter but the truth is he will never be trully asepted and trusted by the light side becouse he is a black ! do you really believe the weasley's are as poor as they potreit them self ? Arthur Weasley is the son of Cedrella Black she was the favorite child of the Black patriarchs Arcturus Black II and Lysandra Black,apperantly when she ran away her mother secretly give her a vault i know this becouse Bellatrix Black told me ! don't you see ! the Weasley's sacrificed everything just to satisfied the Light side ! they can't never go shopping like they want to becouse people will start to ask questions to where the money came from, the reason why the Weasleys are called Blood traitors is becouse they are one of the first Family's who broke 1000 years of traditions just so they can be asepted by the so called Light side,they where forced to give away half of their Family Fortune ! our family has allways been a dark family the only reason people think we are light is becouse we potreit our self as light family,what do you think that the Potters are a light family? ha dont make me laugh the Potters are one of the most darkest family's around they are decendants of the peverell brothers i don't know why people claim they are decendants from godric gryffindor,what i want to say is Lily you are a Dark Witch it doesn't matter how hard you try to be a light Witch they will never asept you the only thing they will do is using you into their games get you to married a light wizard so they can have strong childeren,did you know that a child born to a dark witch is stronger then a child born to a light witch?

Lily looked sorprised saying;

''no i didn't know that''

''it is true ho and be carefull to what you eat i have seen you sitting next to James potter and his friends in the great hall,i am not saying dont be friends with them but be carfull,when you are eating observed how every girl at hogwarts protect their food and drinks, their has been cases of people ingesting love potions to pregancy potions at Hogwarts and be carefull around Albus Dumbeldore don't look directly into his eyes the old man know Legilimency''

at this Lily look sorprised she had read about Legilimency in a book she came across in the forbbiden section of the library

''i didn't know that the Headmaster knows Legilimency'' she said with narrowed eyes

''not only that he also knows occlumency isn't it weird that the so called Lord of the Light is trained in one of the most Darkest arts that also happend to be illegal'' Harry said with a smirk on his face

''yeah your so right but where can i learn this i want to protect my secret'' Lily said

''ask Severus he is on of the few kids in our year who knows leggimency and Lily don't let Potter break your friendship with Severus,Potter is jealous that Severus get the chance to be with you and he can't i have been here a few weeks and i all ready can see what Potter is doing he is trying to monopolised you don't you find it strange that your friends don't hang out with you anymore? go ask them and you find out about Potter schemes,be smart my cousin,i will ask grandmother for a few books on leggilimency and occlumency for you ! and don't tell any of those Light girls you hang out with that you are Rocier daughter they will rat you out to the Headmaster before you can say snitch ! remember you are the last and sole Heiress to the Rocier furtune ! be carful now let go back by now people must be franatic looking for us, ho wait'' he said he pull out of his pocket a 2 way mirror he give to her saying;

''this is half of a 2 way mirros set i have an other one if you are in touble or need to talk with me just call me and i answer you oke?''

''thank you cousin the same goes for you,i am here for you'' Lily said huging Harry

Harry huged her he could not contain him self anymore he start crying

''what is it why are you crying'' Lily ask with concerned eyes

''i am happy to know that i have one more family member i was woried that when grandma died i will be all alone in this world'' Harry said

''ho well know you got me you won't be allone my sweet little cousin'' she said giving Harry a kiss on his for head she walk a up to the door before turning looking at harry saying;

''lets meet up in Hogsmeade oke ? be good and don't get detention a week before Hogsmeade''

''oke i promise i see you there'' Harry said smilling

as soon lily walk into the Great Hall she was bombarded with question by Alice macmillan,Mary Macdonald and Marlene McKinnon, she start laughing saying;

''oke girls you can ask questions one by one oke?''

they all nodded and Alice ask;

''what did that boy wanted with you Lily?''

Lily Narrowed her eyes it has been a whole month sin's her girls suddenly stop hanging out with her and now they suddenly are talking to her again? she notes that the girl's where nerves and where looking around the Great Hall with nerves eyes,then she remember her cousin's words;

''í have been here a few weeks and i all ready can see what Potter is doing he is trying to monopolised you don't you find it strange that your friends don't hang out with you anymore? go ask them and you find out about Potter schemes,be smart my cousin''

she looked around the Great Hall one muvement cought her eye on the end of the Great Hall in a corner next to the big double door stood the maraunders lily could feel her anger ricing she was ready to go over there and give James Potter a piece of her mind but than she remember what the Sorting Hat said to her

''Lily evans you could do great in Slytherin''

she smirked she turned to Alice and said;

''tell me girl's don't be afraid just tell me did James Potter forbit you guys to hang out with me?''

''what ! no you are the one being mean here he said that you told him to tell us that you didn't want to hang out with stupid girl's anymore !

Lily's eyes narrowed she smile sweetly at Alice making Alice and the girl's back away the girl's in Gryffindor tower knew of Lily's sadistic smile they remember all to well when Emmeline Vance insulted Lily calling her a filty whore Mudblood the next day emmeline Vance woke up with her hair shaved of and completly nude in the Gryffindor comming room sin's that day everyone learn not to mess with Lily Evans

Lily advanced slowly to the girl's saying;

''how could you, you know me for 4 years,you know i would not do a mean thing like that to you,but apperently you think i am cappable of such a mean act you rather believe the boy who has been bullying you for 4 years then me ! then YOU CAN KEEP BEING FRIENDS WITH HIM BECOUSE I DON'T WANT TO HANG OUT WITH SHALLOW MINDED BITCHES ! ''

by then Lily gained the attention of the whole Great Hall in a few minutes she heard Proffesor Mcgonagall yelling;

''MISS EVANS !''

Lily turend around glaring at Proffesor Mcgonagall she yelled

''WHAT''

taking by sorprised Mcgonagall gasp then she gainted her composure she put up her serious face again before she ask calmly this time;

''what is the meaning of this how dare you speak to a teacher this way !

''LIKE I GIVE A DAMN'' Lily yelled

she heard gasp all around her she smirked she kept glaring at Proffesor Mcgonagall,Mcgonagall was furious she yelled at Lily saing;

''20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND DETTENTION WITH FILCH ! ''

Lily laugh she bow at Mcgonagall saying;

''thank you my Lady but i am afraid GRYFFINDOR WILL LOOSE MORE THEN 20 POINTS !she turn around walk up to James and yelled;

''WHO GIVE YOU THE RIGHTS TO INTERFERE IN MY LIFE, WHO GIVE YOU THE RIGHTS TO DECIDE WHO I SHOULD HANG OUT WITH POTTER ! I AM GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU FUCKED WITH AN EVANS ! I AM GONNA MAKE YOU REW THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH ME POTTER YOU CALLED YOUR SELF THE MARAUNDERS IN MY NEIGHBORHHOOD I AM KNOWN AS THE DRAGON QUEEN ASK SEVERUS HE KNOWS ! Lily said pointing a finger in Severus Snape direction after a few minute she continue saying;

YOU CALL YOUR SELFS THE KING OF PRANKS THEN ITS TIME YOU MEET THE QUEEN BABY THIS IS WAR ! YOU CAN SAY BYE BYE TO THE HOUSE CUP BECOUSE I AM GONNA MAKE SURE GRYFFINDOR LOOSE THIS YEAR ! with that said she turned around and left a bewildered Great Hall behind

after a dew minutes Severus start chucking then his chuckling turned into a full blown out laugher scaring the whole Great Hall for the first time Hogwarts heard Severus laughing he looked up to James saying;

''i dont know what you 'guys did to make Lily mad but one thing i know for sure you guys are screwed''

''why does she called her self the Dragon Queen?'' ask Lucius Malfoy to everyone sorprised

''becouse a groep of mean gossip queens in the neighborhood started a rumorr saying that Lily was not the Evans daughter some how mrs Evans heard the rumorr and she became sick she was in the Hospital for a whole 6 months in that whole 6 month Lily spend her days Pranking the whole neighborhood and everyone she knew help spreat the rumorr''

''thats impossible know one can Prank a whole neighborhood'' said a 3 year Gryffindor

Severus stood up from his seat yelling

''it true''

''and how would you know snivellus'' Sirius said gaining a few giggles

''becouse i helped her she came up with the most insane pranks it was so bad that the neighborhood comite when to her house offering there appologies and asking her to stop the pranks,you Maraunders are screwed''

END OF FLASH BACK

* * *

Harry start to giggle remembering his father face of horror when Lily yelled at him Harry was standing in the main entrance waiting for his friends after a few minutes they all walked together to Hogsmeade after a few minutes the enter the tree broom stick they all sat down after a few minutes madame rosmerta came to their table asking;

''what can i get you diries''

''we all want butter biers and a plateful of garlic breaded and chicken wings !'' Harry said smilling at them Lucius lean in and said;

''its amazing how many points Gryffindor lost in a few days thank's to the Mudblood''

Harry narrowed his eyes at Lucius saying;

''don't you dare calling her that she is not a Mudblood ! she is family''

''what do you mean she is family'''ask Severus

but before Harry could answer him a girl with short _bob_ hairstyle came up to him saying;

''hello cousin sorry i am late i needed to get my get up how do i look?'' she ask

''you look good i almost didn't recognised you with that black hair did you cut your hair ?'' Harry ask

''no its a wig but i am intended to cut my hair this short i have had long hair for such a long time its time for a new change'' Lily said

'' i am sorry but who are you do we know you? Bellatrix ask

''its nice for you to ask Bella but i am the so called Mudblood from Gryffindor Lily Evans

''what !'' they all say in a corus gaining the attention from the other costumers

''ssssshh keep quiet don't say my name i thought you all ready told them Alex?'' Lily ask

''no i didn't get the chance we will tell them to night'' but lets eat so we can coninue our trip

after they finished they all left they walk past a pet store but Harry didn't like it becouse it was in diagon alley and everyone knows that the stores in diagon alley report directly to Dumbeldore what the students had purchase that day so they when into Knockturn Alley oblivious that they where being falloud by the trouble makers of Gryffindor the Maraunders.

* * *

meanwhile with the Maraunders

''see James i told you they where up to no good let fallow them to see what they are going to buy so we can tell Dumbeldore'' Sirius said

''i wonder who that girl with the short black hair is she was drest like a muggle i doubt those muggle haters would hang out with a muggle lover like they call us'' Remus said with a thoughtful look on his face

''your right Remus we find out later now the most important thing is to make sure they don't bring illegal stuff into the castle'' James said

* * *

Meanwhile Harry and company enter a pets shop the others where looking around when Harry suddenly heard a few hissing sound coming from the back of the store Harry turned looking at the onwer asking;

''sir what do you got behind there?''

''ha you heard them didn't you they are snakes'' the man sais with a smirk

''ho no now we will never get him out of your store'' said Hermione

Harry's eyes lit up with happyness he fallow the man to the back of the store with the others right behind him

Harry couldn't believe his eyes where ever he turned there where tanks full of snakes of all sizes but what cought his eyes was the most beautiful black snake that Harry has ever seen, the man saw Harry watching the snake he came and stood next Harry saying;

'' i see that abys cought your eyes she is beautiful isn't she''

Ron lean into Draco saying;

''we lost him he so entrance with the snake that he forgot we are here with him''

Draco nodded his head agreeing with ron Harry leaned over the tank and hissed to the sorprise of everyone

''ssshello beautifulssss

the serpents looked up sorprise she race her head and say;

'' a ssssspeaker !ssss your a speakerssss ! it has been ssss a long timesss sin's i encounter ssss a speaker,ssssswhat is youname young speaker sss

''ssss my name is Alexander sssss'' Harry said

meanwhile Severus,Bellatrix,Lucius,Rodolfus,Rabastan,Narcissa,and Regulus where all in shocked the only parseltongue they knew about was the current Dark lord Lucius eyes grew wide now he understand why the lord wanted them to protect the Mortimer Heir,becouse the child is their Masters Son !

meanwhile Harry was obvlious to the chaos he just cost after few more hissing he turned looking at the shop owner who was looking at him with fearfull eyes asking;

''how much for the snake''

''3500 gallions sir''

''good here'' Harry said putting the money on the counter abys slit up to Harry's arms Harry smirk at the owner saying;

''if you ever tell someone you saw me speaking to my snake i will send abys in the middle of the night to bite you understand?''

''yes sir'' the man said wide eyes

before Harry left he said to the man

''i don't think you should work with snakes on the sign you put on her tank you said she was a black mamba but in reality she is a Black Ashwinder on of the most rare snakes of that species you had a gold mine in your shop and you didn't even know it have a nice day sir''

with that said they left the shop leaving a very sorprised owner behind

Harry turned around looking at a shocked groep of Slytherins Harry smirked and said;

''i will tell you everything ones where back at hogwarts'' to day was a long day

* * *

authors note; i know my flash back was longer then normal but i wanted to explain why Lily decided to switch side, and the name aurelia is not a character of the book and before anyone say its impossible for aurelia to be married to Rocier it is possible i know there where 3 rociers Evan Rocier,Druella Rocier who later maried Cygnus Black III and an unknown Rocier and the christianity stuff i hope no one take offence to that becouse that is one of the reasons why the purebloods hate Mugle-borns,becouse the Muggle-borns try to change there way of life

and please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors i did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors everytime i post a chapter then i have to ask you dont read my story becouse its really annoying .i post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS.

and for those who suggest i need a beta i know that i need a beta but untill i don't find a beta i will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end sin's english is not my native language its gonna be dificult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that i mist kindly point it out to me so i can take down the chapter to corect the error and then post it back again, and i would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my story,s


	10. Chapter 10

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR

this story contain sex boyxboy love,violence,death if you don't like this type of story,s don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry potter canon

DISCLAIMER; i do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROLLING AND CO.

SETTING THINGS STRAIGHT;TRUTH;FIGHTS AND PRANK WAR

* * *

As soon Harry and company enter the Slytherins coming room he was bomberded with questions Harry raced his voice yelling;

''Enough ! i promise i would tell you the truth now sit down all of you !''

the older students send the first years to their room,s while the older students stay to listen to Harry story when he was sure that everyone was present he start to tell them what he had discover when he was finished Severus ask;

''that is why you told Lucius not to insult Lily? so the mean gossip queens in the neighborhood for once had the story right !''

''yeah about that how long do you know Lily? Hary ask

'well i know Lily since we where 9 years old i was the one who told her she was a witch when i saw her doing accidental magic in the park near my house'' Severus said smiling

'' i always,s knew their was something special about her,she move with a lot of grace and her looks are way too sophisticated for her to be a mudblood '' Narcissa said

everyone turned around looking at her with sorprised eyes she smile saying;

''what? i always keep an eye on the enemy and since Lily started to get the attention of the teachers i started to pay more attention to her''

''i need to keep an eye on her, Grandmother want's to take Lily home it will be a matter of time before the whole wizarding world find out about Lily and i know the old fool will try to do something to have Lily in his hand's '' Harry said with a sneer on his face

''we won't let that happend,she can ask to be resorted can she?'' Bellatrix ask

''yes she can ask for resorting if she is in our house we can keep her safe away from the old fool,s grasp'' Hermione said

''mione look in the rulebook of Hogwarts for any loop whole you can find that the headmaster can use as an excuuse to refuse Lily's resorting'' Harry said he continue saying;

''and for the rest of you i would like if you can ask your family's for help on this matter if you have family members on the board of governers of Hogwarts i would appreciate their help and consider your family as an ally of the Mortimer family'' Harry said

there where a lot of gasp from the Slytherins

''can i ask you something Alex? ''Lucius said

''yes what do you wan't to know''

''are you a parselmouth ?''

a lot of people in the room gasp in shock some where waithing with awe and fear for Harry's answer Harry smirk he lifted his arm then he his gaining a lot of gasped around him a few minute Abys raced her head she his back at Harry,Harry turned to Lucius asking;

''is that enough to answer your question'' Harry ask looking up at Lucius

''yes, you do know the only living parselmouth is the current Dark lord rigth Alex ?'' Lucius said

'' i know'' Harry said

'' then you know their is a possibility for him to be your father ? '' Lucius ask carfully

Harry's eyes darkend he turend looking at Lucius with murderous look in his eyes saying;

'' so? should i bow down and danced around ? even if he my father that don't mean i will asept him " i when true hell in that orphanage why did he left me there to rot ! if i knew how to contact my Grandmother i would have done so ages ago if i knew how to contact Grandma then that would have never happend'' Harry said that last part in a wisper Draco notes that Harry started to shake he hugged Harry saying;

''its oke Alex your safe come one lets go to our room'' he let Harry away

Lucius was shocked he Looked at Hermione with narrowed eyes asking;

''what happend to him?''

''he was hurt someone hurt him bad it was so bad that it took month's to get Alex talking again look when time is right Alex will tell you him self'' Hermione said

''i don't want him to hate the Dark Lord its a possibility that the Dark lord did not know of Alex just like my father did not know about Dragon'' Lucius said with consern eyes

''well we will see what Alex will do just give him time oke?'' Hermione said

''oke we understand now what i am consern is do we Slytherins approach Lily? what are we going to do !'' ask Rudolph Lestrange.

''NNOO we do not approach Lily we let Severus keep in contact with her we don't want to give the old fool a reason to put surveillance on Lily'' Hermione said she continue saying

''but we do keep an eye on her and also we have to keep an eye on the fool of james Potter i know he will try something to get Lily''

'' i know he been trying to make Lily break up her friendship with me'' Severus said with a frown on his face

''Severus make sure you spend most of your time with Lily do not let her be alone with the Maraunders and also tell Lily to not asept food from any other Gryffindors we don't know what that fool of James Potter can do,i don''t want her to fall prey to Love Potions'' Hermione said

''do you think he will do such a thing?'' Severus ask

''yes specially if he receive help from the old fool'' Hermione said

suddenly her eyes when wide she smiled and yelled;

''Moppy!''

in an instand a small House elf was standing infront of her the elf bow to Hermione asking;

what can Moppy do for young miss''

Hermione smile at the House elf saying;

''Moppy i know you are one of the head chef House elf for the kitchens in Hogwarts can i ask you for something''

''yes young miss'' the elf answered

''there is a student that is my friend i would like to protect her becouse i suspect someone want to hurt her by giving her Love potions i want you personal to take care of Lily evans food do not let any other house elf prepeair her food can you do that for me Moppy'' Hermione said

for the first time in History the Slytherins withness a House elf mad her eyes when from nice blue to almost dark Moppy start yelling;

''whoes want to hurt nice Princess of Gryffindor how dare they ! dont worry miss Moppy personally make all Miss Evans food'' the elf said

'''nice princess of Gryffindor ?'' Lucius ask

''ho yes young master we house elf give her name becouse she allways nice to us and allway ask us how we feel and if everything going well with us we house elf really care for her but now we have 2 princesses you miss black are also one of our favorite misses ''

''thank you Moppy''

and with that said the house elf left with a pop one of the Slytherins looked confuse so she ask

''why are you nice to the house elf miss black''

''becouse house elfs are Magic, a lot of people don't know but house elf are creation of Magic,House elf didn't exist in merlins time ,the first House elf appeared in the british isles after the Witches and Wizards poplation was around 1000 i did a small research the family's that treated the House elf with respect give birth to more childeren then the family's that Miss treated the House elf,our family's treaded House elf with respect that is why we had more childeren born in our family's we also give the House elf a justafied punishment when they did something whrong,we didn't push the House elf for any other stupidity '' Hermione said

''are you serious !,i need to inform my father about this if your right their merlin what have we done!'' lucius said wide eyed

for the first time the Slytherins where in total shocked becouse most of their family's allways miss treated the House elfs as soon Hermione left they all when to the owlery to send owls to their family's

the Gryffindors that where in the Great Hall notes how strange the Slytherins where acting Sirius lean into James saying;

''look James the Slytherins are acting weird again''

James look up from the quidditch Magazine he was reading he looked at the Slytherin table he notes how weird the Slytherins where acting he narrowed his eyes then he smirk at Sirius saying;

''look there is Snape let go ask our dear snivellus what is 'going on''

they fallow Severus to the dungeon they send a Jelly leg jinx at Severus cousing him to fell on his face they laugh they cornered Severus then James ask;

''tell me snivellus what is going on with you Slytherins why are you guys running around like your arsses are on fire!''

''that is non of your bussiness'' Severus spat

''now,now don't be like that i just want some info then i let you go''

''like i would rat out my fellow House mates to a bastard like you'' Severus sneered

James was about anwser Severus when he heard a very cold voice behind him saying;

'' well,well look what we have here if it isn't the Maraunders,4 against 1 how brave of you mind if i join let make it even mm'' Harry said smirking

''this has nothing to do with you why don't you leave'' Sirius said

''you are harasing my house mate in the dungeon in Slytherin territory do i have to say more'' Harry said

this couse James,Sirius,Remus and Peter to look around them and it was true they where surrounded by a groep of Slytherins including Sirius cousins who came looking for their leader,but soon the Gryffindors show up curious to find out what was going on as soon they saw that the maraunders where surrounded they decided to back up their leaders before Harry knew what was going on spells where being thrown at him and the other Slytherins but since they where in the dungeons the Slytherins had the upper hand and they kicked the Gryffindors ass,the Ravenclaws who came to see what was going one inform the rest of their House to stay out of the fight so did the hufflepuff,s

in the middle of the baddle Harry heard a booming voice yelling;

''WHAT IS GOING ON HERE STOP THIS FIGHTING INMEDIATLY''

soon they all stop fighting minerva mcgonagall who saw that her House was part of the fighting came forward asking;

''can someone inform me why my entire house is involved in this fight''

''yeah it that Mortimer boy fault'' James said smirking at Harry

''a should have known that you would start something like this'' Minerva Mcgonagall said looking at Harry

Harry Narrowed his eyes at her saying;

''you are whrong professor to asume something with out proef those 4

Harry said pointing his finger at the Maraunders he continue saying

''where Harassing Severus Snape for the 3 time in middle of the dungeon again

í only told them to stop i was talking to the Maraunders when a groep of gryffindors show up starting to throw spells at me and the other Slytherins who by that time came out trying to find out what was going on but as allways you and the other professors allways asume that it was us Slytherins who started this fight''

''now young man there is no need for you to blame all this on the Maraunders'' Dumbeldore said with a twinkle in his eyes

Harry narrowed his eyes at the headmaster saying;

''listen here headmaster if your 'Going to try to get the Maraunders out of this with out dettention you got an other thing coming i have been here for a few months and i have seen first hand how you blatantly disregard the Proffesors punishment in favorism of the Maraunders, this 4 have been constantly attacking and harassing members of my House by not giving them punishment you give the Gryffindor the idea that it is oke to attack us whenever they want am not going to take this shit anymore''

Harry turned around looking at the Slytherins he continue saying;

''listen up we are not going to take the Gryffidors attack anymore whenever we are attack or pranked by Gryffindors or any other house we are going to retaliate, no more is Slytherin going to hide and ATTACK IN THE SHADOWS LIKE WE USE TO IT'S TIME FOR THE SLYTHERIN HOUSE TO STAND UP TO GRYFFINDOR AND THE OTHER HOUSES WE ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS BULLING ANYOMORE FROM NOW ON WE OF THE SLYTHERIN HOUSE DECLAIR A FULL BLOWN OUT WAR AGAINST THE OTHER 3 HOUSES OF HOGWARTS ! ''

this declaration of war send the other Slytherins into a cheering frenzy the Proffesors where shocked for the first time in History the Slytherin House Declair war on the other houses of Hogwarts

to say Albus Dumbeldore was shocked was an understatment never in a 100 years he could have inmagine the Slytherin House would declair war against the other houses,as soon he got the possition as Headmaster he proceeded subdue the Slytherin House by giving Gryffindor,Huffelpuff and Ravenclaws power he was satisfied the way the Slytherins where acting all scared and walking in groeps to think Tom son could have dissolve his work in a few months showed how scary the boy was,he motion for Minerva Mcgonagall and the other professors to Follow him to his office, as soon he enter his office he was attack by Minerva Mcgonagall who start to ask;

''what are we going to do Albus you know the only reason the other houses manage to be in control is becouse we discourage the Slytherins from reporting attacks,you know some of those Slytherins know some nasty spells the other day the younger Malfoy took down 5 older boys from Gryffindor by him self ! i knew Tom son would made problems for us but i never inmagine he could do something like this !''

'' i told you Albus your favorism for the Maraunders will cost you some day but you didn't listen to me and now look what happend ! don't even bother asking me to take control of my House i may be the Head of the Slytherins House but in Slytherin the leader of the Slytherin student body is the one who rule the Slytherin House and since the Leader of the Slytherin student body is the one who Declair war against the other Houses i just can say one thing you and the other Houses are screwed and with that said Horace slughorn left the Headmaster office follow by te other teachers exept Minerva Mconagall.

Meanwhile in the dungeon the emotion where still high the Gryffindors and the other Houses where looking at the Slytherins with fear in their eyes while the Slytherins where looking at them with a smirk on there face and an evil glind in their eyes who promise a lot of pain a slytherin 5 year smirk a sweet smile saying;

''you Gryffindors and the other Houses enjoyed tormenting us for far to long its pay back time ho yes be scared be really scared''then she start to cackling sending shivers up the other students spine with that cackling she turned around and left followed by the other Slytherins just as Harry was leaving he stoped infront of a bleeding James saying;

''the Black twins are going to be part of the Prank war ask Sirius how terrifying his twin cousins can be have a nice day Gentlemen''s ! ''

with that said he left

James turned looking at Sirius saying

''i am really starting to hate that boy''

''well one thing i know for sure if the twin's are involved in this prank war then we are screwed !''Sirius said

''why are you scared of them patfoot'' James ask

''becouse i experience first hand how evil their prank's can be ! one advice James do not cross the twins they will make sure you regret it''Sirius said

with that said he left for the Gryfindor tower fallowed by the rest of the Gryfindors

a few other students send owls for their parents telling about what happend and soon the whole Wizarding world knew of what happend.

* * *

Author note; for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors i did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors everytime i post a chapter then i have to ask you dont read my story becouse its really annoying .i post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS.

and for those who suggest i need a beta i know that i need a beta but untill i don't find a beta i will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end sin's english is not my native language its gonna be dificult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that i mist kindly point it out to me so i can take down the chapter to corect the error and then post it back again, and i would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my story,s


	11. Chapter 11

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR

this story contain sex boyxboy love,violence,death if you don't like this type of story,s don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry potter canon

DISCLAIMER; i do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

WARNING ! IN THIS CHAPTER WILL BE MENTIONING OF RAPE IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS TYPE OF TOPIC DO NOT READ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

SETTING THINGS STRAIGHT; LILY AGAINST THE GRYFFINDORS,FALSE PREDICTION AND THE ATTACK ON DIAGON ALLEY.

* * *

The wizarding world was in uproar never before had the Slytherin house declair war against the other houses,a groep of parents treated to take their child out of Hogwarts if the headmaster didn't take control of the situation,in the meantime Gryffindors where being pranked left and right Sirius came running into the Gryffindors comming room with his hair turned green and his ropes where multi color he yelled;

''i cant take this anymore if i set one foot out of the comming room i am pranked like their is no tommorow''

''me to ''said James

they heard a chuckle coming from where Lily was sitting James narrowed his eyes

''say Lily how come from all the Gryffindors you are the only one who doesn't get pranked''

''that becouse i am friends with Severus who is friend with Alexander Mortimer who is the leader of the Slytherins''Lily said with out looking up from the book she was reading she continue saying;

''now you know how its feel like to be make fun of in front of the whole school, you Maraunders have humiliate a lot of people with your so called pranks without disregard how you hurt that person,you specially took a liking in publicly humiliate my friend Severus with out a good reason i mean if Severus had done something to you at your sorting i would understand why you would hate him but their is an other reason is it not Sirius? '' Lily said looking straight at Sirius

'' i dont know what you are talking about " Sirius said a little nervious

'' oh come of it Sirius you instigate your hate of Severus on James with out telling him why you hate Severus so much'' Lily said yelling at Sirius

James who had been listing to Lily story narrrowed his eyes at Sirius he remember his first trein ride where Sirius kept telling him how bad Severus was and that he should not asociate him self with Severus he smile sweetly at Sirius saying;

yes Sirius tell me why ''

Sirius paled he knew when James made his voice go so sweet was becouse he was mad really mad

''mm ha you se James uh mm'' Sirius started to say but he was interuped buy Lily who yelled

''oh for god sake James the reason he hate Severus is becouse Severus and Sirius used to be friends when they where little his mother and Severus mother where friends when Eileen married she kept contact with Sirius mother but one day suddenly Severus and his mother stop going to Sirius house and i bet that made Sirius think that Severus didn't want to be friends with him anymore i am right Sirius ?''

''yes i never understand why they suddenly stop comming'' Sirius said

''they didn't stop going becouse they wanted to they where forced to stop coming to your house'' Lily said

''what do you mean they where forced'' Sirius ask with conserned in his voice

''Severus father some how found out that Eileen still had contact with people in the wizarding world he didn't like that,so he force Eileen and Severus to stop going to your house and when i say force i mean he beat both Severus and his mother up it turned so bad that some of the neighbors had to call the police he almost drown Severus that day that is how Eileen died she was trying to safe her son when Tobias shot her,that is why i was so pissed at you guys when you made fun of Severus mother a day after she had died'' Lily said

'' i never thought that something like that happend to severus '' Sirius said with horror in his eyes

''so you see Severus did not stop going to your house becouse he didn't want to be your friend '' Lily said

'' i know now what a mistake i made i hope he can forgive me '' Sirius said bowing his head

James frowned saying;

''i didn't see you today in hogsmaede''

''and since when do i need to tell you where i go ! listen Potter i am getting tired of your stalking '' Lily said leaving the coming room

meanwhile the Slytherins boys dorm Hermione ron and Draco where sitting infront of harry hermione had a serious expretion on her face ;

'''Harry you need to be more careful you almost slip up today we need to find a solution for that but you acting all mad and scared was brilliant !''

''i got a solution for my slipping up i can pretend to be a seer i know how to imitate that glaced look trelawney allways had before she did a prediction remember that one she did in the astronomy tower about pettigrew ?'' Harry said

''i remember her eyes where all glaced and weird looking'' Ron said

'' and after you do the predictions you cant pretend to faint one of us will be behind of you to catch you'' Draco said

''yes that will make it more intense but when are we going to do it " Hermione ask

''well i heard becouse of what is going on they are going to make a second Hogsmaede weekend you can do it lets say on a monday when the whole coming room is full of Slytherins'' Draco said

''yeah i will tell Lily about your gift and i will let Severus warn her for the attack, Hermione said

''oke then i am going to bed see you guys in the morning''

''i am going to bed,have fun you guys'' Ron said smirking at Harry and Draco

the next morning Hermionesaw LIly comming out of the Great Hall she cornered Lily she drag Lily to the library saying;

''listen what i am going to tell you is very delicate and it can put Alex life in danger''

''what ! is Alex oke? Lily ask

''yes Lily Alex is a Seer he is very powerful and his predictions allways come true, when Alex have on of his episodes i will send Severus to warn you and Lily dont tell anyone els becouse if the ministery and the unspeakables find out about Alex they will lock him up and do whoever knows what with him ''Hermione said

''i will guard this secret with my life '' Lily said with a serious voice

Hermione was happy a few days after that meeting Harry,Ron,Hermione and allmost all the Slytherins where in the Slytherin coming room when Draco started a conversion with Lucius

'' but are you sure they will do a second Hogsmaede weekend big brother''

''yes Dragon i heard father talking about it'' Lucius said a little annoyed at his little brother

Hermione and Harry where talking when harry said;

i am really looking forward to the Hogsmaede weekend dont you mione?''

''yes me to i am waiting for a new book that i know will be out next weekend''

Hermione took a look around the room to see if anyone was paying attenion to them she give Harry a sign to start the show Harry winked at her he made his eyes glaced over hermione's eyes when wide she turned yelling at Draco;

''Dragon it happening again !''

in a minute Draco was kneeling infront of Harry who start saying

''in knockturn alley you will be safe go to diagon Alley and you will end up death'' after Harry said that he pretend to faint he was cought by Severus who lifted harry into his arms he put Harry down on the couch looking at Harry with awe and fear

''A Seer ! Alex is a Seer ! did you know Dragon ?'Lucius ask with wide eyes

''yes i knew he as been having this episodes since he was little they stoped for a while but now after 2 years they are back again'' Draco said slaming his hand on the table

''maybe the magic is affecting him '' Hermione said

''i dont care ! after what happen to him we finally manage to get Alex to sleep with out nightmares but now with this visions the nightmares will start all over again !'' Draco yelled

''calm down Dragon tell what happend to him?'' Lucius ask with a concern voice

''i will tell everyone becouse you are our house mates and this way you all can help protect Alex better', the care taker from our orphanage took a liking to Alex but becouse Mione me and Ron where allways around and plus Madam mary he could do nothing but that all change one weekend when madam Mary had to leave the orphanage for a few days he took his chance he brougth in 5 of his friends '' Draco closed his eyes lucius was conforting his little brother encouraging him to continue with his story ; they locked all the small childeren in a room and the older ones in an other ,one by one they took the kids i could hear them screaming for help,when the care taker came in he had this sadistic smile on his face lucy it scared me '' Draco said leaning closer into Lucius; '' they came for Alex apparently they wanted to humiliate him they raped him lucy all 5 of them'' Draco said crying

''the Slytherins where in shock Bellatrix was mad she start yelling;

''tell me where those bastards live so i can hunt them down !''

''oh dont wory about those bastard me and Mione took care of them right sis'''Ron said with a evil glind in his eyes and to the shock of everyone Hermione start chackling sending shivers up on the spines of many Slytherin s

Draco stood up on the table in middle of the coming room saying';

''listen up if any of you tell this to an outsider i will personally help the twins torture you and make you wish you where never born do i make my self clear ! ''

there was a corus of yes sir Lucius had a proud smirk on his face but his happyness was interuped by Lestrange who said;

''wow look Lucius you got competittion in the form of your sweet little brother''

''so what ? when i graduate he will be running things around here anyway so its better they start to get use to the change

Hermione,Ron,Draco and Harry walked into Harry and Draco's room laughing

'' did you see their reaction it was perfect !'' Hermione sais smiling

''yeah and Bellatrix i never expected her to react so strong to the story !'' Harry said smirking

''it was weird how they all stand up to protect you Alex'' Ron said

'' but it all work out to our advantage, this way we will have all the Slytherins behind our couse ones the Dark Lord acept Alex as his son !'' Draco said smirking

'' i still dont liked the idea using a lie like rape to get sympathy from the Dark lord '' Ron said with a frown on his face

''non of us like that idea Ron but if it will help us reach our goal then anything is acceptable'' Harry said with a sad look on his face

the next day Lily was sitting at the Gryffindor table when Severus came over he wisper something in Lily's ears making Lil'y eyes go wide she looked at Severus with concern eyes she ask him;

'' but he is oke right?''

'' yes he still sleeping but we know he is fine well his breathing is anyway'' Severus said smiling at Lily

'' let me know if there is any change in him oke ?''

''i will''

''are you lost or something? you are at the whrong table snivellus'' Severus heard Sirius saying

'' mind your own business mutt'' Severus said sneering down at Sirius he give Lily a weak smile before he walk back to the Slytherin table

'' why are you hanging out with him anyway Lily ? you know we Gryff hate the Slyths'' a 3 year girl said with a frown on her face

''thats the problem you said it your self you Gryffs i know Severus since we where 9 years old do you really think i am going to forsake my best friend just becouse of a School Rivalry ? HELL NO ! ''Lily said standing up gaining the attention of everyone in the Great Hall '' I AM NOT A TRAITOR !''

'' WHAT! ARE YOU CALLING US TRAITORS ?'' a 4 year Gryffindor said

'' YES IF YOU ARE READY TO TURN ON A MEMBER OF YOUR FAMILY,OR A CHILDHOOD FRIEND JUST BECOUSE THEY WHERE SORTED IN SLYTHERIN THEN IN MY BOOK YOU ARE A TRAITOR !'' Lily yelled

to say the Slytherins where shocked was an understatment no one had ever defended them like Lily Evans just did to the Sorprise of the whole school Bellatrix Black stood up on the Slytherin table and start clapping in her hands with a smile on her face soon she was joint by the other Slytherins including the Ravenclaws

''oke settle down everyone Miss Evans i would like for you to come to my office i would like to'' but Albus Dumbeldore didn't get the chance to finish saying what he was going to say becouse he was interupted by Lily who said;

'' no i wont i didn't do anything whrong when you got a valid reason to call me to your office i will come now if you excuse me i got some home work to finish have a nice day profesor'' she left the Great Hall leaving a shock Headmaster behind

the day for the hogsmeade weekend came fast the Slytherin's took Harry's prediction to hearth and stayed in Knockturn alley meanwhile James became suspicous he notes how all the Slytherin's where going into Knockturn Alley his instinct where telling him to move he grabbed Sirius by his left arm and dragged him,Remus,and Peter to the edge of Knockturn Alley they hid into a small Alley Sirius wrench is arm from James arms yelling;

'' what the hell men whats going on your acting really weird !''

'''Shhhhh you idiot you'll get us cought'' James said hushing Sirius up

'' but he is right what is going on James ?'' Remus ask

'' didn't you guys notes? the Slytherin's are acting strange for some weird reason all of them are going into Knockturn looking back nerviously into Diagon Alley '' James said

'' now that you are mentioning it i notes that to !'' Remus said with a frown on his face

'' i wonder what is happening!'' Peter said

he got his answer by the schream of a women who they saw was hid with the killing curse James eyes when wide

'' they knew ! they knew this was going to happend thats why they where hiding into Knockturn Alley '' James said with an angry voice

'' we need to get out of here if people see us hiding here they will suspect us to " Remus said with a serious voice

'' yeah Rem is right lets go '' Sirius said they start to move away from Knockturn Alley when in the corner of his eyes James manage to see a glimps of a flaming redhead girl running out of Knockturn Alley his eyes when wide when he recognise the girl witch shock in his voice he whisper;

'''Lily ? ''

* * *

Author note; for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors i did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors everytime i post a chapter then i have to ask you dont read my story becouse its really annoying .i post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS.

and for those who suggest i need a beta i know that i need a beta but untill i don't find a beta i will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end sin's english is not my native language its gonna be dificult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that i mist kindly point it out to me so i can take down the chapter to corect the error and then post it back again, and i would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my story,s


	12. Chapter 12

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS

this story contain sex boyxboy love,violence,death if you don't like this type of story,s don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry potter canon

DISCLAIMER; i do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

HARRY POTTER ;SETHING THINGS STRAIGHT;WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE!

* * *

When James and the rest of the Maraunders enter the Castle they found the Great Hall in caos ! they when and sat down where Frank Longbottom and the other Gryffindors where sitting James lean into FranK and ask;

'' what is going on ? Frank''

''a few students where hurt and a few others died we lost people from all the Houses except the Slytherin's'' Frank answered with a sad voice

'' thats becouse the bastards knew ! they knew there was going to be an attack in Diagon i saw how all of them enter Knockturn Alley before the Attack started !''

'' is that thrue mister Potter ! are you sure !'' Albus ask James

''yes Profesor i am sure i saw how all of them sneaked into Knockturn Alley a few minutes before the Attack started !

''thats a serious acusation to make young Mister Potter'' an Auror said he turned around yelling;

''hey Harold you better come and control your Heir before he gets him self in trouble !''

'' what did he do know'' a voice of a man in his 40 ask

'' he is talking noncence here,he is acusing people with out proef ! ''

''its not noncence ! and i do have proef i saw them !'' James said yelling

''why dont you go help jason over there it look like he can use some help i will handle my son '' the men sneer at Harold before he walked away leaving James and Harold alone

'' James what is going on ?'' Harold ask is son with concern eyes

'' dad i saw how all the Slytherin's when into Knockturn Alley a few minutes before the attacks started i am not lying i am telling you the truth father ''

Harold eyes when wide the only time his son called him father is when something really serious is going on he give his son a reassuring smile saying;

'' oke James i believe you but for now keep this to your self you know that there are a lot of powerful family's in the Slytherin's house and we dont want to make on necessary enemies you know who i am talking about'' harold said with narrowed eyes

''yes but thats going to be a little difficult since i am all ready seen as an enemy by the majority of those bastards !'' james yelled

'' James language ! well for now lay low and dont provoke them and stay away from them specially the Mortimer Heir that boy is dangerious'!'' Harold said with narrowed eyes

'' yes i know but their are a few others that the aurors should keep an eye on '' James said

''i know wich ones you are talking about and dont worry we are keeping an eye on them now go back to your friends and dont get in trouble'' Harold said hugging his son

'' say hi for me to mom by dad'' James said

'' i will you go now son and be good !'' Harold said smling

Jame smiled then he walk back to where Sirius and the others where sitting after a few minutes the teachers send the students to their dorms James was walking up and down in the Gryffindor comming room when Lily walked in James rushed over to where Lily was he slammed her against the wall Lily gasp for air sorprised by James actions she yelled;

''what the bloody hell is your problem Potter ! ''

'' you knew?! didn't you ! you knew there was going to be an Attack in Diagon and you didn't warned anyone how could you Lily !'' James yelled

Lily smirked

'' so this is why you are so mad ? and here i tought something big happend '' Lily said with her voice dripping with sarcasm

'' cut the crap Lily this is serious !'' Remus yelled

'' i am being serious ! Lily yelled;

''do you really think i am the only outsider who knew about the attack? many of the other Slytherins have friends in other houses they warned them i just simply chose not to, now if you drama queens are done i am going to my room'' Lily said she tried to past by James but he grap her wrist saying;

'' where do you think your going where are not done here !''

'' aw James let go your hurting me !'' Lily said

''good at least your feeling a little pain compare to the crusiatus a few of our school mates felt'' James said with a cold voice

''its not my fault they where at the whrong place at the whrong time now let go !'' Lily yelled

Remus walk over he took a hold of James hand saying ; ''

'' let go James you are really hurting her right now look her wrist is starting to turn blue''

James look down at the wrist in his hand and indeed Lily's wrist was slowly turning blue he let go of her wrist as soon Lily was free she turn around and slap James so hard his cheek turned red the whole Gryffindor comming room felt into a deathly silent with a cold voice Lily said;

'' who the hell you think you are ! James Potter! this will be the first and last time you will treat me like this i am going to make you regret hurting me like this '' with that said Lily run up to the girls dorms.

* * *

meanwhile the Slytherin''s where back in the castle they all heard what happend and where concerned how the school was going to treat them

'' it wont be nothing new, they allways treated us like we are dirt on the bottom of their shoes''Hermione said

''yeah but we will have to be carefull specially with those who are most likely planing a revenge'' Ron said

'' let them come the more they fight the more fun it will be for me to destroy them'' Alex said smirking

Draco burst out laughing saying

''only you would think destroying the Gryff is fun''

'' but is thrue the Griffs are a bunch of whimps'' Ron said smirking

'' yeah but dont underestimate them they are full of sorprises'' Hermione said

'' Mione is right those Gryffs maybe whimps but they can be very dangerious when they need to'' Bellatrix said with a serious voice

'' you said it your self Bella when they need to and that way of thinking will get them killed'' Alex said

'' but for now we will need to be on our gards dont get caught alone in the Halls remember the old fool wont protect us we are on our own ! Lucius said with a comanding voice

there was a corus of yes sirs after a few minutes the Slytherins when to their rooms

* * *

meanwhile a few miles away at the Riddle mansion Abraxas Malfoy was standing infront of a very happy Dark Lord

'' today's riots when well i am very pleased with the results but what got me a little worried is the fact that the childeren of the Slytherin's house when hiding into Knockturn Alley i hope seriously for your own good that non of you had leact the riots happening to your childeren you guys know that the old fool like the break into the students mind to get information'' Voldemort said with Narrowed eyes

Abraxas gulped at the dangerious look in his lords eyes he need to get his lord to calm down before his lord send a crucio at him

'' no my Lord we didn't it was your son who did it''

'' what do you mean my son did? '' Voldemort ask with a dangerious voice

'' apparently your son is a Seer he warned the Slytherin's to stay out of Diagon to tell you the truth i was really sorprised when i read my son's letter this morning''

'' YOU WANT TO TELL ME THAT YOU HAD THIS PEACE OF IMFORMATION ABOUT MY SON SINCE THIS MORNING AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! '' Voldemort said yelling standing up with a dangerious Aura around him

'' yes i am sorry for not informing you sooner my lord '' Abraxas said bowing in front of Voldemort

'' i bet you are dont you Abraxas'' Voldemort said sneering down at Malfoy with an evil glind in his eyes in an instant he yelled;

'' Crusio !''

Abraxas feld down on the floor screaming after a few minutes Voldemort lifted the curse he kneel dow next to Abraxas saying;

''this is the second time you kept important informtion about my son away from me make sure this is the last time it happend otherwise there wont be a third time for you my friend and i would hate to lose you dont give me a reason to kill you Abraxas'' with that said Voldemort walk away with Nagini slithering after him

* * *

please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors i did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors everytime i post a chapter then i have to ask you dont read my story becouse its really annoying .i post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS.

and for those who suggest i need a beta i know that i need a beta but untill i don't find a beta i will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end sin's english is not my native language its gonna be dificult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that i mist kindly point it out to me so i can take down the chapter to corect the error and then post it back again, and i would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my story,s


End file.
